


A Vampira

by juliacalasans



Category: Bleach
Genre: Dark Comedy, Drugs, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, On Hiatus, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:45:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: "Eu nunca imaginei que ir à uma boate iria me trazer tantos problemas. Nunca fui o tipo de garoto que ia em festas e fazia loucuras. Mas a partir do dia em que a conheci, tudo mudou.Caramba, tem uma garota vivendo no meu armário. E além de ela ser bonita, sexy, simpática e indisponível, há O pequeno detalhe que muda tudo: Kuchiki Rukia é uma vampira que está tentando me seduzir, e o pior é que... Ela está conseguindo."





	1. Dualidade

Ele estava sentado na cama, às uma da manhã, olhando pela janela. As ruas de Karakura se abriam para ele em todo o seu esplendor e decadência. As pessoas consumiam drogas nas esquinas, ao mesmo tempo em que o som das batidas das festas chegava aos seus ouvidos numa altura impressionante. Prostitutas se mostravam, as expressões alteradas por causa do êxtase distribuído gratuitamente nas baladas. E toda e qualquer pessoa que desfilasse pelas ruas estava alterada pela atmosfera extasiante e maluca daquele lugar.

Karakura era uma cidade de malucos. E Ichigo Kurosaki não sabia o que estava fazendo ali.

Ele mesmo não era uma pessoa especialmente normal: cabelos laranja e expressão carrancuda, o que fazia um chocante contraste com a alegria eminente do lugar. Mas odiava ver aquelas mulheres se oferecendo, vestidas em uniformes vulgares, quase nuas no meio da rua como se aquilo fosse alguma coisa da qual pudessem se orgulhar. E odiava ver os homens tratando-as como brinquedos, objetos absolutamente descartáveis.

E novamente, a mesma questão: Se ele discordava de tudo e todos, o que estava fazendo ali?

Talvez fosse para proteger suas irmãs mais novas daquele mundo, inclusive do pai, que se mostrava um louco pervertido de primeira categoria. Talvez fosse porque não tivesse mais lugares para ir. Talvez porque ainda tivesse dezessete anos, o que significava que era menor de idade e morar sozinho era um assunto impensável em casa.

Talvez fosse por causa da dualidade da cidade, também. Enquanto, à noite, a cidade era uma orgia gigante, de dia, era o sinônimo da cidadezinha pacata e calma. Nas esquinas onde os drogados situam-se, crianças brincavam. Os campos de futebol fervilhavam de garotos, as escolas fervilhavam de adolescentes normais (ou quase) e, se você pudesse olhar com atenção, veria a mesma prostituta da noite anterior, o rosto cansado e envelhecido, usando uma saia até os joelhos. Livre de toda a maquiagem e êxtase, ela parecia quase culpada. Mas se lavaria de tudo isso à noite, quando começaria mais uma rodada, carregada até a alma de maquiagem e sorrisos falsos.

A batida chegou aos ouvidos de Ichigo novamente, interrompendo seus pensamentos. Todos os dias da semana eram assim — nunca conseguia dormir, ouvindo a música eletrônica balançar até o seu intestino em tamanho volume. Pegou o travesseiro e apertou-o sobre o rosto, um ritual de rotina, que ele sabia que não funcionava. Quando era pequeno, dormia em torno das oito horas, o que não lhe dava tempo para passar por aquela tortura. Mas há muito aquilo mudara e todas aquelas noites mal dormidas por causa da música estavam transformando-o numa espécie de zumbi. Olheiras sobre os olhos, expressão cansada, olhos caídos e uma carranca muito mais feia do que a habitual.

Desistindo do travesseiro, Ichigo aceitou o fato de que passaria mais uma noite mal dormida. Tateou cegamente a mesinha de cabeceira, até achar o iPod jogado com os fones de ouvidos perdidos em meio ao emaranhado de fios. Pacientemente, ele desembaraçou todo o nó, até por fim colocar os fones de ouvido nas orelhas e ligar o rock mais pesado que conseguisse no último volume, até que a música machucasse seus ouvidos.

_Muito melhor._

Deitando-se para o lado, sentindo os ouvidos latejarem um pouco por causa da música, mas não ligou. Fechando os olhos, deixando a música mergulhá-lo em sua imensidão por aquelas horas que restavam até que ele fosse para a escola, ele se sentia quase bem. Sentia falta de dormir, mas sabia que não ia conseguir, não naquela noite. Virando-se para cima, encarando o teto, ele aumentou um pouco mais o volume e pôs-se a pensar.

 

>><<

 

A névoa de gelo seco subia, lambendo o corpo de marfim da pequenina jovem que não parecia ligar. Balançava os quadris na batida da música arrepiante que latejava pelas gigantes caixas de som, e não houvesse um homem próximo que não parasse para observá-la. Primeiro por causa de sua óbvia beleza. Segunda por causa do vestuário, nada comum naquelas baladas. A garota vestia um vestido comprido, que ia do pescoço até os pés, numa cor de creme que fazia um suave conjunto com a pele anormalmente pálida. Os cabelos soltos, alinhados no corte curto, juntamente com o vestuário e o tamanho mínimo da criatura lhe davam um ar de fragilidade incontestável. As mulheres, vestidas com seus trajes vulgares, fuzilavam-na com inveja.

Kuchiki Rukia não se importava. Estava envolvida demais para notar que era o centro das atenções na balada. Tudo ali a encantava: desde o jogo de cores no teto até o _cheiro_ do lugar. Estava dançando afastada para não cair na tentação, mas era difícil. Tantos humanos, tanto _sangue_ — ela evitava sorrir para não mostrar as presas. Mas estava se divertindo. As festas feitas na cidadela dos vampiros eram tão _chatas,_ com todas aquelas valsas, jantares sociais e discursos formais, que a deixavam entediada. Rukia era uma vampira, mas também era uma adolescente, e desejava apenas uma coisa: _agito._ E finalmente o encontrara ali, naquela cidade maluca.

Ela também queria beber sangue humano, apesar de ter prometido a sim mesma, antes de fugir, que não quebraria essa regra. Rukia quebrara tantas regras ao fugir da cidadelas dos vampiros e não sabia porque estava se apegando à pior delas. Passara a vida inteira bebendo sangue falso e nunca sequer provara o sangue _delicioso_ dos humanos, mas o cheiro a fazia delirar. E eles não estavam ajudando, dançando com ela, sorrindo provocativamente para ela, os olhares lascivos sobre o corpo pequeno.

Disso Rukia não gostava. Os vampiros da cidadela eram um pouco mais respeitosos em relação as mulheres do que aqueles ali, que tentavam subir seu vestido ou beijá-la à força. Mas esse era um preço a se pagar por viver no mundo dos humanos. Ela teria que encontrar um lugar para ficar, ou senão, unir-se aos exilados no sul da cidade, uma família mais conservadora que a sua própria, que escolhera sair da cidadela por achar que as leis estavam frouxas demais.

Rukia os considerava idiotas, e nunca viveria com eles.

Uma nuvem de preocupação surgiu em sua cabeça, logo afastada pelo toque de irritação que esse pensamento proporcionou. Aquele não era o momento de se preocupar com o futuro: ela queria apenas ficar ali, curtir a batida e esquecer-se de todas as regras por algum tempo. Naquela noite, ela iria extravasar. Provaria sangue humano pela primeira vez e, se conseguisse, daria uns _amassos_ em alguém. Naquela noite, ela não seria Kuchiki Rukia, a princesinha da família Kuchiki, a mais conservadora entre os vampiros. Naquela noite, ela seria Rukia, uma adolescente quase normal que queria viver intensamente até o último segundo de sua existência.

O homem de cabelos ruivos presos no alto da cabeça se aproximou. Tatuagens estranhas subiam por suas sobrancelhas e desciam pela lateral do pescoço. A expressão era lascivamente faminta, e ele não pareceu se importar com os caninos protuberantes quando Rukia sorriu. Só se aproximou, colocando as mãos sobre os ombros desnudos e descendo-as pelos braços até chegar as mãos. Enquanto fechava os olhos, Rukia pensou que ele não podia ser o homem mais bonito, nem o mais saboroso, mas que seria um ótimo começo.


	2. Novidades

A vibração leve do despertador tocando advertiu Ichigo de que era hora de se levantar para os afazeres do dia. Lentamente, ele tirou os fones de ouvido e desligou o iPod, indo lentamente até o banheiro para jogar uma ducha de água fria. Essa espantaria o sono e lhe daria um pouco mais de ânimo para encarar um dia na escola e seus estudantes loucos. Despiu-se com calma e enfiou-se dentro da água gelada, silvando baixo por causa do choque de temperatura.

Enquanto as gotas salpicavam sua pele, ele encarou-se no espelho do outro lado do banheiro. Apesar de ter desdenhado as palavras de Yuzu, sua irmã mais nova, semanas antes, ele reconhecia que ela tinha razão — Ichigo mais parecia um morto vivo. O único dia da semana em que conseguia dormir era segunda-feira, o dia em que as baladas se fechavam para limpeza. E oito horas de sono por semana não era o que os especialistas recomendavam para um ser humano permanecer normal.

Ichigo desconfiava de que a falta de sono estava deixando-o muito mal, a ponto de, em certas horas, ele simplesmente delirar. Dois dias antes, ao abrir a janela, flagrara um homem literalmente chupando o sangue de uma garota perto de sua casa. Também, numa certa noite em que ele teve de ir a uma loja de conveniência para comprar macarrão, jurara ter visto um lobo de duas patas correndo nas sombras da rua. Já vira mulheres voando em vassouras no céu da cidade, e vira mulheres conjurando fogo do nada. Todas aquelas visões pareciam a prova de que a falta de sono o deixava simplesmente louco e que ele precisava desesperadamente de um pouco de paz.

Infelizmente, ainda faltava um tempo para as férias de verão, aonde ele viajaria para um acampamento de férias e poderia dormir, pela primeira vez em meses, num ambiente completamente calmo e afastado da barulheira de Karakura. Ele estava simplesmente sedento por aquelas férias e quase morria ao lembrar de que tinha mais um mês de aulas antes das férias começarem.

Ichigo balançou a cabeça. Não mais um mês. Vinte e nove dias, contando com aquele. Era assim que ele tinha de pensar, injetar um pouco de otimismo na mente antes que ela enlouquecesse. E se perguntou novamente, como era de rotina, o que estava fazendo ali. Ele se perguntava qual seria o futuro de suas irmãs, com treze anos no momento, quando finalmente descobrissem aquele mundo. Teria duas drogadas em casa? Ele não ficaria para assistir aquele inferno acontecer. Faria o que o pai deveria ter feito no momento em sua mãe morrera, alguns anos antes: juntado as malas e cair fora dali. Procurar um ambiente melhor para criar os filhos. A passividade dos dias de Karakura não apagava as noites insanas, e, conhecendo o pai como Ichigo conhecia, sabia que Isshin só perceberia essa realidade quando fosse tarde demais.

Ele desligou o chuveiro e puxou a toalha. Voltou para o quarto e vestiu o uniforme, pegando novamente o iPod e descendo para o café. Yuzu terminava de por o café à mesa, e lhe dirigiu um sorriso doce quando ele apareceu. Já Karin ouvia música em seu iPod, também, e lhe dirigiu um simples aceno de cabeça. Karin e Yuzu eram as únicas pessoas que Ichigo verdadeiramente amava, e lhe doía perceber que poderiam se tornar o tipo de pessoa que ele queria evitar. Mas não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer para impedir isso de acontecer, afinal, a autoridade não era dele — era do pai, aquele que descia as escadas, cantarolando alguma musiquinha idiota.

 — Booooooooom Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiia!  — disse ele, dando um soco nas costas do filho.  — Pronto para mais um dia, meu adolescente? 

 — Não estou pronto para porra nenhuma, pai.  — respondeu Ichigo, metendo nas canelas do pai um belo chute.  — Quero dormir.  

 — E você passa a noite inteira fazendo o quê?  

 — Nada que te interesse.  — retrucou Ichigo novamente, terminando de engolir, quase simultaneamente, um bolinho e um copo de leite. Levantou-se, pegou a mochila e foi em direção a porta, sem se despedir. Ouviu a voz melodiosa de Yuzu contrastando com o tom alto de áspero de Karin e parou na porta por um segundo, escutando. Por fim, resolveu ir.

As ruas estavam um pouco sujas, mas nada com que ele não estivesse acostumado. Naquela noite, ele nem sequer se deitaria. Poupar-se-ia de um esforço inútil — sextas, sábados e domingos eram os piores dias. Provavelmente alugaria um ou dois filmes de terror e ficaria a noite inteira à base de pipoca e imagens nojentas, mas nada assustadoras.  Dois quarteirões depois, encontrou-se com seus dois melhores amigos, Keigo e Mizuiro. 

 — Ficou sabendo das novidades, Ichigo?  — disse o primeiro, à guisa de cumprimento.

 — Ele nunca sabe de nada.  — discordou o segundo.  — Fica o tempo inteiro em casa. Tá mais parecendo um zumbi, Ichigo! 

 _Isso é uma grande novidade,_ pensou ele, de mau humor.

 — Você não é a primeira pessoa que diz isso, Mizuiro. Qual é a tal novidade? 

 — Vão estrear uma nova balada aqui hoje! E sabe qual é a primeira festa? Temática!  — Keigo dava pulinhos de animação.  — Festa à fantasia, Ichigo. Porque nós não vamos? 

 — Acho que não é uma ideia... 

 — Você sempre diz que não é uma boa ideia! — irritou-se Mizuiro.  — Eu não sei como você ainda não apodreceu na sua casa, você e esse iPod! Você não precisa beber nada, nem precisa experimentar nenhuma droga. Porque não vai só pra dançar? Tem algumas mulheres bonitas. Tem algumas mulheres _muito_ bonitas. Se não for para dançar, então, você fica lá sentadinho admirando a paisagem. 

Ichigo olhou para ele de cenho franzido. Outra boate. Mais sons para atrapalharem seu sono. Sentiu sono só de imaginar a cena, e pela primeira vez em meses, sentiu vontade de ir. Experimentar outra coisa a não ser as noites sofridas em sua cama, esperando o silêncio chegar para o sono fazer seu papel. Porque não? Fazia tempos que Ichigo não se envolvia com nenhuma mulher. Por fim, suspirou, em sinal de rendição.

 — A que horas encontro vocês?  — perguntou, desanimado.

 — Você vai? Ótimo! Encontre-nos em frente à minha casa as nove, e avise para sua família para não esperar você antes do amanhecer. Vai ser muito divertido! A gente na Soul Society! Vai ser muito maneiro. 

 — Soul Society?  — perguntou Ichigo, franzindo o cenho novamente.  — E isso lá é nome de boate? 

 — Acostume-se. Vamos transformar você num freqüentador assíduo daquele lugar. Você verá.  

Aquela altura, tinham chegado no colégio. Ichigo olhou para cima, à procura de alguma paciência, mas só viu o céu azul e sem nuvens de Karakura. Nada mais do que aquela atmosfera mansa que ele odiava. Talvez estivesse mesmo precisando de algum agito.

Voltou seus olhos para baixo e tomou um susto. Havia uma menina ali, uma menina tão perigosamente próxima de seu rosto que fez Ichigo recuar vários passos para trás antes de se recompor. Inoue Orihime o encarava com uma expressão infantil de dúvida, como tudo nela.

Ou _quase_ tudo. Ichigo conhecera uma face nada infantil de Orihime, um ano antes, quando os dois tiveram uma tórrida noite juntos, a primeira vez de Ichigo, e que fez com que ele odiasse Orihime para sempre. Não que tivesse sido ruim para ele — e ela também não reclamara de nada — mas por causa da repercussão do fato. Ichigo sempre fora implicado por causa do cabelo laranja e por causa da postura carrancuda, que as pessoas erroneamente confundiam com arrogância. E, no dia seguinte, quando ele chegou à escola, todos já sabiam de quase tudo, até dos detalhes mais sórdidos. Orihime colocara, quase literalmente, a boca no trombone, e ele jurou ouvi-la falar que tinha “traçado” o cara mais “inatingível” da escola.

Quando ela tentou uma abordagem para uma segunda vez, ele se segurou para não desfigurar aquele _lindo rostinho._ Nunca deixara de tratá-la com uma formalidade excessiva, o que a chateou demais no começo, mas que acabou se tornando uma espécie de rotina. E como ela não saía do seu pé, Ichigo se obrigava a agüentá-la todos os dias.

 — Inoue! Não apareça assim.  — ralhou ele.  — Você me assusta desse jeito. 

 — Desculpe, Ichigo.  — ela insistia em tratá-lo pelo primeiro nome, o que o irritava muito.  — Mas eu queria confirmar se ouvi direito... _Você_ vai à abertura da _Soul Society?_  

 — Eu não vejo nenhum problema em fazê-lo. 

 — Eu também não! Mas você nunca foi muito disso. A última vez que fomos à uma festa, bem... Acho que você se lembra bem do que aconteceu. 

 — Lembro.  — disse ele, recuando lentamente.  — É por causa de erros como esse que eu não gosto muito de festas. 

 — Você me considera um erro? 

 — Você se fez considerar um erro, Inoue.  — ele virou as costas para ela.  — Estamos atrasados. Não quero ir para a diretoria logo numa sexta-feira. 

Começou a se afastar, aliviado por ter se livrado dela. Mas a pegajosa Inoue não parecia pensar o mesmo.

 — Ichigo?  — ele se virou. — Eu vou de princesa. Caso você queira ir de príncipe... 

Ele concordou com a cabeça e se afastou, sabendo que iria naquela festa fantasiado de qualquer coisa, menos de príncipe.

 

>><< 

 

Rukia se esticou, nua, sobre os lençóis. O delicado vestido se encontrava jogado num canto qualquer do quarto, e as roupas de seu acompanhante também. Eles estavam finalmente conversando, normalmente. Depois de várias horas de amassos com direito à um delicioso bônus, Rukia finalmente descobria o nome do estranho com quem perdera a virgindade. Parecia estranho para ela só conhecer o nome dele naquele momento, mas para o estranho ruivo, com suas tatuagens e o rosto levemente cansado, era perfeitamente normal.

 — Não se preocupe.  — disse ele, ainda meio ofegante.  — Aqui as coisas são assim. Primeiro a gente vai ao que interessa, depois conversamos. Meu nome é Abarai Renji. Você deve ser uma vampira, não é mesmo? 

 — Como desconfiou?  — perguntou ela, calmamente, sem se preocupar. Caso ele se mostrasse qualquer ameaça pelo seu segredo, era só matá-lo. Quebrar um pescoço não era grande problema para a pequenina, mas muito forte, Rukia. E, além do mais, ela acabara por não provar sangue naquela noite. Ficara muito ocupada com Renji para se preocupar. Porque não provar dele se causasse problemas? Seria ele delicioso também nesse sentido?

 — Não é muito difícil.  — respondeu Renji, interrompendo os pensamentos de Rukia.  — Ontem eu estava tão drogado que nem reparei direito nas suas presas. Além do mais, o jeito que você estava vestida... Só vampiros criados na cidadela se vestem desse jeito. 

 — Você conhece a cidadela? O que você é, Renji? Pela lógica, deveria ter medo de mim. 

 — Se eu fosse humano, sim.  — ele juntou os cabelos ruivos e prendeu-os no alto da cabeça.  — Mas não sou. Sou um semi-feiticeiro. Resultado de um _lamentável_ acidente entre minha mãe, uma feiticeira, e um drogado qualquer por aí.  Eu praticamente não a vejo, porque feiticeiros não envelhecem e minha mãe nunca perdeu o gosto sobre essas festas. Está sempre por aí, se drogando e transando desesperadamente com qualquer um. Mas nas poucas vezes que ficamos juntos, ela me contou sobre a cidadela. E também sobre as outras criaturas que moram por aqui. 

 — Há outras?  — perguntou Rukia, sentando-se para ouvir melhor.

 — Claro. De dia, Karakura é um saco. Alguns grupos de pessoas passeiam fingindo que são uma família feliz, casais passeiam se beijando e tudo é tão _feliz!_  — ele fez um barulho de nojo.  — Mas à noite os humanos finalmente se tornam interessantes. Eles enchem estas festas com bebidas, drogas, e todos os seres que moram aqui se juntam para comemorar. Temos lobisomens, feiticeiros, vampiros, súcubos, fadas...  É divertido demais. Eu gosto. E gostaria muito de saber como a senhorita, que ainda não me disse seu nome, está fazendo aqui.  

 — Kuchiki Rukia.  — ela sorriu.  — Vim para cá por acaso, realmente. Eu queria só sair da cidadela, mesmo. Aquilo estava ficando muito chato. Eu queria uma vida divertida, em vez de todas as responsabilidades por ser uma Kuchiki, uma das famílias que ficam no topo de hierarquia dos vampiros. Queria fugir das festas idiotas, com aquelas valsas lentinhas, dos jantares sociais. Eu queria _agito._ Minha intenção era me hospedar com os Shiba, que se exilaram faz tempo da cidadela por contra própria, e porque o caçula, Kaien, era meu amigo. Mas aí eu me lembrei que eles eram até mais conservadores que os meus pais e resolvi procurar uma festa. O resto você já sabe. 

 — E o que você achou da festa, _Kuchiki Rukia?  —_ ele perguntou, tocando levemente o rosto dela.  — E também do resto da noite, é claro, porque essa é a parte que me interessa. 

 — A festa foi ótima. Estou me sentindo satisfeita por ter perdido a santa virgindade, saciada por tudo o que aconteceu e prontinha para o próximo round! 

Renji riu gostosamente, e ela acabou por acompanhá-lo. Estava começando a gostar dele, e queria que se tornassem amigos. Além do mais, ela tinha certeza de que ele conhecia ótimas festas e mais pessoas por ali, pessoas que ele poderia lhe apresentar.

Renji pareceu pensar a mesma coisa.

 — Gostei de você. Podemos ser amigos. Eu conheço ótimas festas e muitas pessoas para lhe apresentar. Além do mais, existem alguns loucos masoquistas que dão sangue para vampiros quase de graça. Algo me diz que você está morrendo de vontade de provar sangue humano. Minha mãe me disse que uns loucos da cidadela conseguiram desenvolver uma espécie de sangue falso... 

 — Eu estava pensando a mesma coisa! Estou maluca para provar sangue de verdade. O sangue falso é horrível.  

 — Como é? O gosto, quero dizer. 

Ela tentou pensar numa comparação que o fizesse entender como ela se sentia a respeito do gosto fraco e enjoativo do sangue falso. Renji acabara de se levantar, e começara a se vestir, esperando a resposta.

 — Bem... Você gosta de carne? 

 — Eu adoro carne. Principalmente as mal passadas. 

 — Pois bem. E como você se sentiria comendo tofu? É algo insosso e fraco, não é mesmo? Eu me sinto exatamente assim com o sangue falso. É como comer tofu. Você perde a fome, mas não se sente satisfeito.  

Renji terminou de abotoar a camisa que usava e olhou para ela, que começava a se vestir, também. Vestiu a roupa intima com cuidado, amarrou lentamente o corpete e foi se arranjar com o vestido. Renji riu de sua confusão com o excesso de pano, e estalou os dedos. Num segundo, o vestido estava cobrindo seu corpo, todos os detalhes se arranjando sozinhos. Rukia olhou para ele, o cenho franzido.

 — Eu tenho meus truques. — disse ele, dando de ombros.  — Sou filho de uma feiticeira, isso tem de servir para alguma coisa.  — Renji puxou um cigarro e um isqueiro.  — Se incomoda de eu fumar? 

 — Fique a vontade. A casa é sua, afinal.  — Rukia foi até o grande espelho no meio do quarto e tentou ajeitar a confusão dos cabelos levemente curtos.  — Vou ter que arranjar um lugar para ficar. Algum hotel ou algo do tipo? 

 — Você pode arranjar vários empregos para se manter por aqui.  — Renji acendeu o cigarro com destreza, e logo a fumaça ondulava pelo quarto.  — No que você é boa? Alguma super habilidade você deve ter, afinal, é uma vampira. 

 — Sou boa dançarina. Mas isso não me soa bem, vendo as dançarinas na festa ontem. Eu sou boa em seduzir homens, mas no que isso adianta? Eu preciso de dinheiro. Talvez eu deva tentar seduzir um carinha por aí. Alguém para ser um cavalheiro e me abrigar em sua casa. 

Renji riu.

 — Boa sorte. Esse tipo de gente é raridade aqui em Karakura. A maior parte dos homens vai querer abrigar você por uma noite na cama deles. 

 — Homens como você?  — atirou ela, provocativamente.

 — Homens como eu.  — ele tirou o cigarro e soprou mais fumaça.  — Bom, de qualquer forma, já que agora nós somos _amigos.  —_ Renji sorriu, e Rukia o acompanhou.  — Tenho obrigação de deixar você a par das novidades. Vai abrir uma boate nova aqui hoje. O nome do bagulho é Soul Society, e a festa de abertura é à fantasia. Vai ser uma boa deixa para você usar esses vestidos medievais, que, ao que parece, são as únicas roupas que você tem. Amanhã nós vamos comprar roupas mais atuais para você. As mulheres usam roupas muito mais curtas que essas.  

Rukia sorriu, sentindo que realmente tinha acertado ao escolher Renji na noite anterior. Quando finalmente estavam prontos para ir, Renji a enlaçou pela cintura e pressionou fortemente seus lábios contra os dela. Rukia retribuiu o beijo com o mesmo ardor, sentindo a boca quente dele contrastando com seus lábios frios, frios como toda a pele pálida.

 — E essa festa?  — perguntou ela, quando se separaram.  — Vai ser divertida? 

 — Vai ter luzes malucas, música alta, bebida, gente alegre e muitos homens dispostos à um amasso. Isso soa divertido para você? 

 — Soa.  — disse Rukia, um leve e debochado sorriso surgindo em seus lábios.  — E eu mal posso esperar. 

 

 


	3. Pontos de vista

— Vocês não podiam me arranjar uma fantasia mais confortável?  — perguntou Ichigo, pela décima vez.  — Grandes amigos vocês são! 

Ichigo não fizera questão de escolher uma fantasia, permitindo que Keigo e Mizuiro escolhessem para ele, contando que não lhe trouxessem uma roupa de príncipe. Naquele momento, vestindo a pior fantasia que ele poderia ter imaginado, Ichigo começara a se perguntar aonde os próprios neurônios tinham ido tirar férias para que ele tomasse tão burra decisão.

Estava vestindo uma calça um pouco colada e preta, da qual pendiam dez ou quinze correntes.  Tênis pretos, também, camisa preta, jaqueta de couro (e várias tachas), duas correntes de tachas nos pulsos, luvas de couro e óculos escuros. Juntamente com expressão irritada de Ichigo, que se encarava com repulsa no espelho, a imagem era realmente muito agradável para qualquer opinião feminina. A fantasia realçava os melhores aspectos de Ichigo: as pernas bem torneadas, mantidas com a natação, praticada por Ichigo desde os cinco anos. Braços fortes, ombros largos. E o conjunto todo lhe dava um ar _bad_ boy irresistível.

Ichigo não enxergava nada disso. Aquela roupa colocava em evidência tudo o que ele preferia esconder. As pernas tortas. Os ombros largos demais para o resto do corpo. A questão é que Ichigo não se enxergava como ele realmente era, e sua mente estava tão tomada pelo arrependimento que ele só conseguia procurar — e encontrar — defeitos na fantasia de rockeiro que os amigos (se é que ele podia chamara tais idiotas de amigos) lhe trouxeram.

 — Não reclame, Ichigo  — disse Mizuiro, vestido confortavelmente na sua fantasia de caçador, com direito à espingarda falsa e boina xadrez.  — Você não queria príncipe, então nós ficamos meio sem opções. Keigo queria trazer uma fantasia de bruxa, disse que ia ficar bem em você, ou seja, você deve me agradecer por você estar, ao menos, vestido com uma fantasia masculina. 

 — Me sinto ridículo. 

 — Você reclama demais, Ichigo.  — Keigo ajeitava a gola da fantasia de príncipe com cuidado.  — As mulheres simplesmente se _amarram_ num cara rockeiro, principalmente se ele tiver uma cara de bunda igual a sua.  — Mizuiro riu com o comentário, e Ichigo fez uma careta.  — Então, essa noite, vê se não desperdiça as gatinhas, tudo bem? A experiência com a Orihime não foi das melhores, eu sei, mas ela te apresentou o maravilhoso mundo do sexo, e você tem de ficar feliz por ela ter falado bem de você. 

 — Nisso ele tem razão.  — Mizuiro arrumou os cabelos, descuidadamente.  — Minha primeira vez foi um desastre. A menina era se fazia de experiente, mas quando fomos ao que interessa, se transformou numa menininha! Eu me sentia corrompendo uma criança, entende?  E ela espalhou para todo mundo o quanto eu era incompetente, quando na verdade a culpada era ela. Ficou lá parada, como uma boneca inflável, esperando...  — ele balançou a cabeça para espantar a lembrança.  — Foi por causa dessa primeira vez que eu comecei a namorar só mulheres mais velhas. Nenhuma delas reclamou, mas isso não mudou a minha reputação na minha antiga escola. Fiquei muito feliz quando me mudei. 

Keigo riu com a história, e Mizuiro o acompanhou. Ichigo não riu, porquê raramente ria e não perdoara os amigos por lhe arranjarem aquela fantasia ridícula. Também não gostava de trazer o assunto Orihime à tona. Isso o fazia se sentir infantil e inexperiente por ter caído naquela armadilha... Ele não transara com ela porque ela tinha um corpo bonito — embora isso fizesse grande diferença. Transara com ela porque estava apaixonado por ela desde os doze anos. Uma paixão de quatro anos erroneamente alimentada por Ichigo, que só saiu de seu transe quando ouviu os boatos. A ficha caiu dolorosamente.

Ela não gostava dele. Fora só sexo.

Ichigo balançou a cabeça. Invocar lembranças da própria burrice não era a melhor forma de melhorar os ânimos, principalmente dos dele, que passavam a maior parte do tempo hibernando. Olhou para Keigo e Mizuiro, que terminavam os preparativos, e, por fim para a janela, que mostrava a paisagem que ele via todas as noites pela janela do próprio quarto. Já eram dez horas da noite, e agora que toda vida noturna de Karakura começava.

 — Ótimo. A boate deve estar cheia à esta altura. Vamos? Acho que Orihime e Tatsuki já chegaram. Eu também chamei Chizuru, mas não sei se ela vai querer vir. 

 — Você chamou Orihime para vir conosco?  — disse Ichigo, pensando que aquela noite não poderia ficar pior.  — Keigo, você é um otário. 

 — Eu não tenho culpa do que aconteceu entre vocês. Orihime é linda e gostosa e eu ainda estou esperando minha chance, o que quer dizer que você vai ter que conviver com ela mais um tempo.  — Keigo puxou Ichigo para a porta, Mizuiro seguindo atrás parecendo completamente alheio à conversa.  — Bem... Chizuru também está na luta faz algum tempo, mas isso não interessa. Até onde sei, Orihime é hétero, e bem hétero.  Agora, veja pelo lado bom, Tatsuki vai estar aqui. Vocês dois são amigos, não são? 

Ichigo não teve tempo para responder. Mizuiro abriu a porta, e as três garotas se viraram para eles, impacientes. Pareciam estar esperando ali fazia algum tempo.

Orihime, tal como dissera a Ichigo, se vestira de princesa. O vestido era rosa e o tecido era um pouco vulgar, apesar de combinar bem com a expressão infantil de Inoue. Usava luvas da mesma cor e duas presilhas de flores, que tornavam sua figura mais inocente. Chizuru, ao seu lado, estava vestida de príncipe, o que ocasionou uma pequena discussão entre a garota e Keigo. E Tatsuki, com seus cabelos revoltos e curtos, estava vestida com o uniforme de karatê que usava religiosamente todas as semanas desde os quatro anos.

As três se viraram para ele quando finalmente Ichigo saiu, parecendo não acreditar no que seus olhos viram. E Ichigo não poderia culpá-las — ele também não era capaz de acreditar.

 — Ichigo...  — Orihime foi a primeira a se pronunciar, timidamente.  — Você está muito bem nessa roupa. Mas eu achei que viria de príncipe. 

 — As fantasias de príncipe tinham acabado.  — mentiu ele, indiferente ao elogio.  — Keigo alugou a última. 

 — Finalmente virou homem, Ichigo?  — disse Tatsuki, numa atitude mais descontraída, como era típico dela.  — Caramba, achei que você nunca ia vestir uma roupa desse tipo.  — ela deu um tapa nas nádegas dele.  — Sabe, eu achei que você não tinha bunda, também, mas vejo que você tem alguma coisa que dê pro gasto.  — ela riu.  — E essas pernas? Andou tomando muita bomba? 

A boca de Ichigo curvou-se levemente, numa réplica de sorriso. Tatsuki era uma das poucas pessoas capazes de fazê-lo ficar com um humor melhor do que o habitual, e sabia disso.

 — Vá pro inferno, Tatsuki.  — resmungou ele, ciente de que ela sabia que aquilo era uma brincadeira.  — Você é uma chata. 

Ela não era. E sabia disso também. Tatsuki conhecia Ichigo melhor do que ninguém, porque a amizade dos dois vinha desde os quatro anos, quando Ichigo ainda fazia caratê e não natação. Naqueles treze anos de amizade, eles nunca brigaram.Desde que Tatsuki conhecera Orihime, eles tinham se distanciado, não o suficiente para a amizade morrer,no entanto.

Os seis seguiram numa pequena procissão, Chizuru tentando desesperadamente arrancar um beijo de Orihime, que simplesmente não percebia as pesadas investidas da mulher. Tatsuki e Ichigo conversavam baixo sobre o campeonato nacional de karatê, do qual Tatsuki participaria nas férias. Ela parecia animada e ele ficava feliz por ela. Desde pequeno reconhecia a habilidade que Tatsuki tinha para lutar e sabia – mesmo que não admitisse em voz alta — que não conseguia superá-la.

 — Chegamos.  — anunciou Keigo.  — Esta é a Soul Society.

Todas as conversas se interromperam para observar a casa noturna. Ichigo fez uma careta. Soul Society era exatamente o que ele esperava, isso não era nada bom.

Era um enorme galpão, pintado em fundo preto com manchas em neon, como se vários balões de tinta tivessem sido arremessados nas paredes. As manchas formavam um padrão em espiral que doía aos olhos de qualquer pessoa que observasse, mas eram uma ótima estratégia para chamar atenção de qualquer passante. E para completar o quadro berrantemente colorido, escritas com tinta neon no centro de todo aquele quadro, estavam as palavras _SOUL SOCIETY._

Eles se entreolharam por um segundo, os seis, as expressões comicamente assustadas. Não era esse o quadro que esperavam. Orihime foi a primeira a rir, sendo seguida por todos, menos Ichigo. Este se limitou a um pequeno sorriso, que na mesma velocidade que apareceu, sumiu na expressão franzida que lhe era natural.

Os seguranças não fizeram qualquer menção de impedi-los a entrar. Pagaram as entradas com calma e logo foram engolidos pela multidão que se agitava nas pistas. Se Ichigo achou que, por fora, a boate era ridiculamente chamativa, é porque ainda não vira o lado de dentro.

Havia um grande globo no teto que jogava luzes para todos os lados, combinando com o chão de ladrinhos que brilhavam a cada toque. A névoa de gelo seco e adocicado o deixou levemente tonto, combinado ao som lancinante que bombava pelas caixas de som. A boate tremia à cada batida. Ele mesmo sentia a cabeça girar, e sentia que a multidão o estava conduzindo. Mulheres se enroscavam nele como cobras à procura do melhor ângulo para atacar, enquanto algumas deslizavam a mão ousadamente pelo peito do rapaz e outras piscavam, mandavam beijinhos e sussurravam coisas obscenas quando ele passava. Ele queria desesperadamente fugir dali.

Quando Ichigo finalmente chegou ao bar, que estava razoavelmente vazio, tinha marcas de batom no rosto, a blusa levemente rasgada e um tablete de alguma coisa na mão, que ele desconfiava ser êxtase. Com uma careta, jogou o tablete no lixo, limpou as marcas no rosto e sentou-se numa das cadeiras, o mau humor chegando a níveis extremos que ele jamais havia experimentado.

 — O que deseja beber, senhor?  — perguntou a atendente, fantasiada de anjinha, o vestido conseguido incitar os piores _demônios_ dos homens. Estratégias para fazê-los comprar, pensou Ichigo, sem dar atenção para ela.

 — Não quero nada. 

 — Senhor...  — tentou ela novamente, sorrindo.  — Temos todos os sabores de licores alcoólicos. É uma bebida não muito forte, mas que consegue aplacar a sede e acalmar os ânimos. 

Ele se virou para ela, o cenho franzido. A desgraçada tocara no âmago da questão: sua irritação. Com um sorriso endiabrado, sabendo que tinha vencido, ela esperou pelo pedido, que não esperou a chegar.

 — Quero licor de maçã.  — resmungou ele, deslizando uma nota para ela.  — Nada muito forte, ok? Não posso me dar ao luxo de ficar bêbado.  

Ela sorriu feliz e se afastou, voltando poucos segundos depois com o copo cheio de licor numa bonita cor vermelha, juntamente com o troco. Bebericando levemente a bebida, Ichigo voltou seus olhares para a pista de dança.

Agora, juntamente com a névoa de gelo seco, ele sentiu cheiro de maconha, e visualizou pessoas cheirando livremente cocaína nos cantos. Casais quase faziam sexo em plena pista, e ninguém parecia se importar. Observando aquilo de cenho franzido, a dúvida que assombrava Ichigo todas as noites voltou, dessa vez num contexto completamente diferente.

Tanto em casa, em meio à sua insônia, ou ali, no meio daquela insana multidão, Ichigo não sabia o que estava fazendo ali.

Bebericou mais um pouco do licor, cerrando os olhos, e jurou ter visto um homem com o punho cortado, um longo corte que sangrava moderadamente, enquanto outra mulher lambia aquele sangue com prazer. A cena lhe deu nojo, e ele virou o rosto, tentando evitar enxergar, mas não conseguindo. Voltando a cabeça para a mesma direção anterior, o homem e a mulher não estavam mais lá. Ele poderia dizer que tinha sido tudo uma alucinação, mas sabia que não era bem esta a questão. Ele sabia que existia uma tribo de gente louca que se considerava “vampira” e que bebia sangue como se bebia cerveja, e que aqueles podiam ser perfeitamente estes.

Seus olhos giraram novamente até focalizarem Orihime, no canto da pista. Havia um homem, anormalmente pálido, de cabelos pretos escorridos e tinta preta escorrendo pelos olhos, como lágrimas, que a espremia com voracidade contra as paredes, beijando-a com sofreguidão. Ela parecia animada com o contato, tão animada a ponto de coçar a roçar sua coxa contra a dele. E o homem pareceu gostar, pois a prensou com ainda mais força, o que fez Ichigo se perguntar do porque de Orihime não ter virado suco, ainda.

Ele suspirou ao pensar que, um ano antes, era ele no lugar do estranho, dando aqueles pesados amassos. Ichigo se perguntou se aquele homem estava sentindo o mesmo que ele sentira naquela noite, mas ele já sabia a resposta. Para Ichigo, aquilo fora puramente sentimental, e sabia que entre os dois, o estranho e Orihime, era um desejo carnal e luxurioso que sumiria no dia seguinte. Doía-lhe observar a cena, mas ele não se sentia capaz de desviar os olhos.

 — Pare de secar o Ulquiorra.  — disse uma voz ao seu lado, levemente debochada.  — Nada contra a homossexualidade, sério, mas o Ulquiorra não é do tipo que pega homens. Lamento decepcionar. 

Ichigo se virou para o lado, pronto para discutir, mas parou ao observar a mulher sentada na outra cadeira, ao lado da sua. Com olhos cerrados, Ichigo examinou-a de cima a baixo.

Era uma mulher pequena, com metade da altura de Ichigo. Tinha membros finos e delicados, cobertos por uma camada de pele brilhante e branca como marfim. Usava um diáfano vestido creme que ia até os pés, e se sentava com uma postura elegante e tensa. Quando se virou para ele, percebendo que estava sendo observada, ele notou seus olhos, grandes, com íris num tom adorável de violeta, e depois os lábios, tão vermelhos quanto sangue. Ela parecia o tipo de figura que ele imaginaria ver num daqueles filmes medievais, da TV, ou nos bailes de realezas, e não numa festa como aquela.

O rosto dela continuou a encará-lo, até que uma espécie de reconhecimento confuso pintou suas feições. Ela tombou a cabeça para o lado, um leve sorriso nos lábios escarlate.

 — Shiba?  — perguntou ela.  — Shiba Kaien? 

_Quem?_

 

>><< 

 

A noite caiu e Renji Abarai observou o por do sol com olhos atentos, da janela do apartamento, sem se importar com os raios de luz que, de certa forma, feriam seus olhos. Desde pequeno, Renji gostava do pôr do sol — era o único momento em que ele se sentia calmo, em paz consigo mesmo e com os outros. Sem preocupações, sem nada. Só o sol, ali, calmamente se retirando para um descanso que Renji não tinha.

Quando o espetáculo acabou, Renji fechou a janela e cerrou as cortinas, acendendo a luz com um gesto de mão. O quarto estava perfeitamente arrumado a não ser pela bagunça da cama e dos lençóis, que se encontravam destruídos no chão. Obra de Rukia, ele pensou, com um sorriso afetado. Estava muito drogado na noite anterior para ter transado com ela. Tinha sido ótimo, não havia tido problemas, mas isso porque Rukia era uma vampira realmente singular.

A primeira experiência de Renji com uma vampira não tinha sido agradável. Embora o sexo tivesse sido ótimo, ela desenvolveu por ele um sentimento de posse. Ela o seguia nas festas. Assustava as mulheres que o atraíam. Assustou seus amigos, e, num último momento de desespero, assustou-o também. Fez juras de amor e assassinou a última mulher com quem Renji passara a noite, além dela.

O Abarai não se arrependia de tê-la matado. Era insuportavelmente mimada. Mas se arrependia por não tê-lo feito antes, pois a mulher que a vampira assassinara tinha acabado de se casar e não tinha culpa de nada. Depois daquela experiência, Renji prometeu a si mesmo que não ia se envolver com vampiros, por melhor que o sexo fosse, e se surpreendeu quando o efeito do êxtase passo. Tinha quebrado outra promessa.

Não que se importasse — tal como a maioria dos seres sobrenaturais que moravam em Karakura, matar não era um problema. Mas seria um desperdício ver uma mulher tão linda virar pó, e ele se sentiu aliviado quando ela aceitou ser sua amiga. Ele estava realmente precisando de uma amizade feminina — andar só com homens tinha muitas vantagens, mas também algumas falhas que uma amizade com uma mulher poderia consertar. E exatamente por isso, combinou de se encontrar com Rukia, às nove horas, para que ele lhe apresentasse seus amigos e fosse todos juntos conhecerem Soul Society, a nova boate do momento.

Alongou-se. Era a hora de outra noite insana e divertida, e ele tinha de estar pronto. Tomou um banho, trocou de roupa e desceu até a cozinha, preparando-se para receber os amigos. Um pedaço de carne mal passada para Grimmjow, uma garrafa de whisky para Gin, um pouco de vodka para Ulquiorra e gim tônica para Toushirou. Há muito tempo Renji mantinha sua cozinha em decorrência do gosto dos amigos, e não do próprio, porque Renji comia qualquer coisa que fosse comestível — e quando digo qualquer coisa, era realmente qualquer coisa.

Andou lentamente até o rádio do canto do apartamento, e conectou o cabo do iPod à ele, colocando volume no máximo. As batidas da guitarra de “Hero” ecoaram pelo apartamento, fazendo-o tremer. Renji fechou os olhos, apreciando o quadro, e esticou-se no velho e puído sofá, esperando os amigos chegarem. Não demorou muito — alguns minutos depois, a porta foi literalmente derrubada, e Grimmjow Jaggerjack entrou, perfeitamente à vontade.

Renji revirou os olhos. Grimmjow nunca batia na porta — se ela não estivesse aberta, ele simplesmente à derrubava. Com um estalar de dedos, Renji voltou a porta ao lugar, enquanto o amigo entrava pelo apartamento, vasculhando-o como se fosse dele. O Abarai estava acostumado à folga do amigo, e não se incomodou; só se ajeitou no sofá e fechou os olhos.

 — Sei que você é um _feitixeiro_...  — disse Grimmjow, mastigando a palavra.  — Mas não vai adiantar de nada se você ficar surdo antes dos trinta anos, Abarai. Vamos abaixar esse volume...  — o homem girou o botão para baixo, abaixando o volume em várias oitavas.  — Muito bem. Agora vamos trocar a música... Cara, você só escuta Skillet? Mas que merda! 

Renji riu.

 — Não escuto só Skillet. Sou fã da banda. Não enche, essa é a minha casa, folgado.  

 — Você não tem do que reclamar. Tem sorte por seu eu e não o Gin. Ele é tão folgado que é capaz de mudar toda a decoração só por quê não o agrada.  — o Jaggerjack continuava passando as músicas, compulsivamente.  — Até que enfim uma música que preste! Caralho, podia dar uma repaginada nesse iPod. Está precisando desesperadamente de uma mudança. — enquanto “Riot” ecoava pelo apartamento, foi até a porta e analisou o corredor, por um segundo.  — Toushirou, Ulquiorra e Gin chegaram... Ulquiorra está fantasiado de morcego. Estou sinceramente com medo. 

Renji ergueu uma sobrancelha.

 — Tudo bem, nenhum pouco de medo.  — Grimmjow riu, voltou-se e empurrou Renji até que coubesse no sofá.  — Mas você vai ver... Como ele espera pegar garotas parecendo um gótico? Elas não costumam gostar muito desse tipo de homem. 

 — Mas e aí que você se engana.  — disse uma voz da porta, levemente cínica.  — As mulheres adoram os bad boys, os góticos, os roqueiros e os inteligentes... Não podemos nos esquecer dos sérios. Os bombados também, mas não acho que isso enquadre a gente. 

Era Ichimaru Gin. Como sempre, tinha os olhos cerrados e um sorriso cínico nos lábios. Ao seu lado, estava Hitsugaya Toushirou, o menor deles, a expressão séria e centrada que lhe era tão característica, e, por fim, Ulquiorra, realmente fantasiado de morcego, o semblante calmo e até mesmo melancólico.

 — Discordo.  — disse Grimmjow, calmamente.  — Eu não sou nada disso e as mulheres me amam. Falando nisso, aquela peituda de ontem... 

 — Não queremos saber da mulher com que você dormiu ontem. Grimmjow.  — interrompeu-o Hitsugaya, seriamente, sentando-se numa cadeira.  — E você é o perfeito estilo do homem grosso-rude-arrogante-idiota que as mulheres burras amam. Não é à toa que você nunca pegou uma mulher inteligente... Elas vêem o que você tem por dentro, ou seja, nada. 

Grimmjow recuou, definitivamente ultrajado, enquanto todos riam. Era uma diversão coletiva irritar Grimmjow, porque era incrivelmente fácil comprar uma boa briga com ele. Daquela vez, não seria diferente: com um rosnar, ele avançou para Hitsugaya, que, trincando os maxilares, meteu-lhe um soco na cara. O Jaggerjack revidou com um chute, e os dois se engalfinharam numa luta complexa e mortal.

 — Highway The Hell? Adoro essa música.  — disse Renji, completamente indiferente ao confronto.   — Vamos aumentar o volume.  — ele se levantou e passou exatamente entre os dois brigões, segurando no ar um chute de Grimmjow.  — Deixem-me passar, rapazes. Podem se matar depois que eu aumentar o som. 

Hitusgaya cruzou os braços, calmamente, mas Grimmjow bufou, ansioso. Querendo provocar o amigo, Renji abaixou e aumentou o volume várias vezes, como algumas crianças bobas gostavam de fazer. Gin riu, porque era típico dele rir por causa de qualquer coisa, e Ulquiorra revirou os olhos pela infantilidade. O ruivo deu um sorriso diabólico e continuou com aquilo até Grimmjow quase uivar de frustração.

 — Mas que merda, Abarai, eu quero matá-lo, dá para você terminar isso daí logo? 

 — Como se você fosse capaz de fazê-lo.  — retrucou Renji, deixando o volume novamente muito alto e voltando para o lugar, fazendo questão de quase se arrastar no percurso.  — Podem se matar agora.  — ele se jogou no sofá.  — Só façam questão de limpar a bagunça. Na última vez em que vocês brigaram, fiquei um tempão tentando lembrar a magia de limpeza e depois mais uma hora esfregando essa porra com alvejante, porquê não consegui lembrar, o que quer dizer que eu prefiro que vocês se matem do modo menos sujo possível. 

 — Pode deixar.  — grunhiu Toushirou, quase silenciosamente.  — Não pretendo deixar rastros. 

 — Já eu...  — Grimmjow sorriu asquerosamente.  — Pretendo sujar tudo, então pode comprar muito alvejante. 

Renji bufou, e voltou-se para conversar com Gin e Ulquiorra. O confronto continuava atrás deles, barulhento, mas os dois amigos nem pareciam ligar. Estavam acostumados com as brigas freqüentes. Na noite anterior, era Ichimaru que brigava com Ulquiorra, que tinha conseguido uma bela cicatriz que descia por suas costas. Claro que, na velocidade com que Grimmjow cicatrizava-se, não existia nada mais do que uma fina linha branca que descia pelo seu pescoço, quase invisível aos olhos humanos, mas ela estava lá e Grimmjow prometera revanche.

 — Quem era aquela garota ontem, Renji?  — perguntou Ichimaru.  — Devia ter uns treze anos... Resolveu virar pedófilo agora? 

 — Ha-há. Ela tem dezessete anos e foi uma das melhores com as quais eu já dormi. E olha que foi a primeira vez dela, hein?  — Renji soltou os cabelos do rabo de cavalo.  — Eu a chamei para vir conosco à Soul Society, hoje. Vou apresentá-la à vocês. 

Ulquiorra ergueu uma sobrancelha.

 — Isso não é correto. Você mesmo nos fez prometer que não íamos mais trazer humanos para o grupo. Não estou afim de matar ninguém, apesar de ser até bem divertido. 

Hitsugaya e Grimmjow pararam para observar a conversa.

 — Ela não é humana. É uma vampira. Fugida diretamente da cidadela.  — seu rosto se iluminou, como se ele estivesse se lembrando de alguma coisa.  — Ah, Hitsugaya, quero que você preste atenção à correspondência que chega para você em meu nome. 

 — Porque eu deveria ficar de olho em correspondências que chegam em seu nome? Elas chegam para você, não para mim. —

 — Chegam para você. Dei seu endereço como meu para todos os credores.  — replicou ele, nenhum pouco culpado.  — Quero que você fique de olho em um nome em particular, para mim. 

Hitsugaya parou um ataque de Grimmjow, sem olhar para ele, e fuzilou o Kurosaki com os olhos.

 — Só não mato você porque Grimmjow é prioridade, agora.  — ele suspirou, dando uma joelhada do Jaggerjack.  — Qual é o tal nome? Vou ficar atento na correspondência que chega. Qual é o nome? 

 — Kuchiki Byakuya.  

As reações foram diversas. Ulquiorra se moveu um milímetro, os olhos levemente arregalados. Ichimaru abriu levemente os olhos, revelando as lentes vermelhas. Hitsugaya olhava-o com descrença e Grimmjow, a mão parada no ar, esquecendo-se do soco que ia mandar na cabeça do outro.

Grimmjow foi o primeiro a se manifestar.

 — Nunca imaginei que você ia se corresponder com Kuchiki Byakuya. Está tendo um caso com ele? É um homem bem frio... Talvez seja bem mandão na cama. Cara, nunca imaginei que você fosse do tipo submisso. Sempre me surpreendendo, hein, Abarai? 

 — Vá pro inferno, Grimmjow.  — replicou Renji, seriamente.  — Eu sei que em breve ele vai querer que eu faça uma tarefa para ele. Minha mãe tem uma espécie de dívida com ele e sempre me usou para pagá-la, me usando para fazer favores para Byakuya, o que deve ter dado à ele a impressão de que manda em mim.  — suspirou.  — De qualquer forma, resumindo tudo, vamos dizer que ele vai querer que eu encontre a irmã dele que fugiu da cidadela.  

 — E como você vai encontrá-la?  — perguntou Gin.  — Até faz sentido, porque sei que os Shiba moram por aqui, e metade dos refugiados tentam se hospedar lá antes de serem arrastados de volta para a cidadela. Mas como encontrá-la? Karakura é uma cidade de milhares. É como uma agulha no palheiro. 

Hitsugaya e Grimmjow voltaram a brigar, mas Renji notou os dois muito atentos à discussão.

 — Bem... Aí é que está.  — ele sorriu misteriosamente.  — Estou com sorte... Caí sentado logo em cima da tal agulha. A mulher com a qual eu passei essa noite é Kuchiki Rukia, irmã de Kuchiki Byakuya e que virá nos visitar em pouco mais de quinze minutos.  

 — Veja só...  — Hitsugaya mandou Grimmjow na parede, aonde ele deslizou inconsciente para o chão.  — E qual é o plano? 

 — Ele vai pedir que eu a mande de volta, então... Vou fazer de tudo para que ela fique. Odeio Byakuya e vai ser divertidíssimo deixá-lo frustrado. 

Gin ergueu as sobrancelhas.

 — Temos uma mina de ouro em mãos. Um pouco de chantagem, talvez... 

 — Você sabe mais do que todos aqui que Byakuya não se deixa chantagear por ninguém. Nenhum de nós terá chance se ele decidir resolver esse problema com suas próprias mãos. Então, vamos no pianinho... Ela não bancou a possessiva, pelo contrário, quis ser minha amiga, então vamos acolhê-la e fazer com que ame a cidade. Podemos fazer com que ela entre numa escola, ou algo do tipo, para que se enturme. 

 — E possa trazer algumas amiguinhas para nós.  — murmurou Grimmjow, acordando, a fala soando pastosa e torpe.  — Ela é bonita, Renji? Se for bonita, eu faço a festa. 

 — Com essa aparência?  — ele analisou a lista de machucados que o pequeno Hitsugaya fizera no corpo do amigo.  — Ha-há. Mas sim, ela é bonita,e faz o tipo selvagem, então o dia em que vocês dois forem para cama, me avise para que eu mantenha distância...Não vai sobrar nada num raio de quilômetros.  

Todos riram, até Ulquiorra. Era sempre assim — zoação, provocações, algumas brigas e quase mortes, mas no fundo, eles eram grandes e inseparáveis amigos.

Quatro leves batidas na porta foram ouvidas. Eles se entreolharam levemente, um olhar cúmplice, e Renji se levantou, silenciosamente.

 — Finalmente... Alguém que bate na porta. Sejam bonzinhos com ela, tudo bem? E finjam que são os mais normais possíveis. Ela vai perguntar o que vocês são, ou seja, sejam sinceros. E, por fim... Obrigado por isso. 

  — Tudo vem, viado.  — disse Grimmjow, falando por todos.  — Somos amigos, fazer o quê? Atende essa porta e vamos ver no que essa loucura vai dar. 

 — É.  — concordou Renji, abrindo o trinco.  — Vamos ver. 

 

>><< 

 

Rukia remexia nervosamente na barra do vestido cor de creme que escolhera especialmente por causa daquela ocasião. Um terrível mal humor se apossara dela nas últimas horas, que ela sabia ser conseqüência dos cinco dia sem alimento... A Kuchiki necessitava desesperadamente de sangue, e sabia que se não conseguisse, seu corpo entraria num colapso de inanição, que a faria perder completamente a consciência por seus próprios atos, o que não podia ser nada bonito.

De qualquer forma, ela estava feliz por ver Renji, e por ir numa festa onde podia usufruir um pouco da vida dos humanos com eles. Sabia que ele tinha amigos, que ele lhe apresentaria naquela noite, mas não sentia medo. Desconfiava de que eles não eram humanos, e se representassem problemas, Rukia poderia matá-los. Nunca matara antes — mas se sentia segura se precisasse fazê-lo, em algum momento. Apesar de muito civilizada, criada com rígidas regras de etiqueta muito humanas, ela _ainda_ era uma vampira, e o instinto de matar corria ferozmente por suas veias.

Felizmente, o longo vestido não atraía tantos olhares quando atraíra de dia. A Kuchiki começava a entender que, à noite, qualquer loucura era aceita, qualquer deslize ficava em branco, qualquer erro era perdoado. Que, à noite, Karakura era a cidade de ninguém, e que ninguém se preocupava com qualquer pessoa além de si mesmo. Aquilo era bom para a vampira, que se sentira muito incomodada com os olhares pasmos dos pais de família — e também dos tarados, que a lambiam de cima a baixo.

Chegou ao prédio de Renji. Não havia portaria, então forçando a maçaneta da porta principal por entre os dedos, quebrou o trinco com alguma dificuldade. Estaria sua força diminuindo?. Subiu as escadas fedidas e sujas e olhou desdenhosa para o rato que parara o seu percurso de carregar comida para encará-la, os olhos vermelhos dele examinando seu rosto com curiosidade. Rosnando levemente para ele, Rukia se sentiu satisfeita ao vê-lo correr, levemente assustado.

 _Aí está um bichinho esperto,_ pensou ela, divertidamente. _E se Renji fosse um pouco mais, fugiria também._

O pensamento lhe doeu um pouco, mas era verdadeiro. Num descontrole, ela poderia matá-lo, e lhe doeria fazê-lo, principalmente porque, apesar de todo o papo moderno de sexo é para todos, ele ainda tinha sido o primeiro, e sempre seria, o que fazia com que ela desenvolvesse uma espécie de afeição por ele. Não era saudável, ela tinha pleno conhecimento disto, mas essa era outra conseqüência de se viver entre os humanos: você acaba se tornando cada vez mais parecido com eles.

 — Qual é o número do apartamento dele, mesmo?  — disse Rukia, para si mesma, tentando cortar aquela linha desagradável de pensamento.  — 202...? 204? 203? Eu não me lembro bem qual era a porta... 

Apurou os ouvidos, mas não ouviu nada. Franzindo o cenho, subiu as escadas para o próximo andar, até que finalmente ouviu a voz dele, sobressaindo-se sobre as outras. Parou em frente ao 305 e bateu quatro vezes na porta, como fizera muitas vezes na cidadela, esperando.

Ela ouviu o trinco estalar, mas a porta só se abriu segundos depois.

 — Rukia!  — disse ele, abraçando-a. Rukia, por meros segundos, perdeu o controle, abraçando-o com força demais, mas se controlou.   — Você chegou adiantada. São cinco para as nove! 

 _Não vou matar meu único amigo,_ repetia ela, como um mantra, em sua mente. _Não vou matar meu único amigo._

 — Na cidadela, é comum se chegar mais cedo. Significa respeito. 

 — Isso é muito bom.  — disse ele, soltando-a.  — Veja... Não reparei que seus olhos eram tão violetas. Achei que eram azuis... 

 — É porque ela está com sede, Renji. A tendência dos olhos é se tornarem mais escuros a medida que a sede aumenta.  — uma voz soou lá dentro, calma, mas ela identificou o cinismo.  — Deixe-nos vê-la, Renji. Está tapando a entrada com esse tronco enorme. Só falta pintar o corpo de marrom para virar uma árvore. 

Renji olhou para ela, sorrindo.

 — Não se assuste, tudo bem?  — ele deu passagem.  — Estes são os meus amigos. 

Os olhos da Kuchiki voaram para a sala, curiosos, analisando tudo. Ali, sentados, estavam quatro homens, muito diferentes entre si, mas definitivamente atraentes para os olhos inexperientes, mas atentos, da vampira.

O primeiro era um homem alto, esguio, vestido um uniforme negro com uma longa capa branca por cima. Seus cabelos eram lilases e caíam sobre o rosto como um véu. A expressão era cínica, os olhos firmemente cerrados e a boca esticada num sorriso irônico.

O segundo tinha uma estatura baixa (uma cabeça mais alto que ela) e cabelos brancos revoltos que se abriam como uma juba branca em cima de sua cabeça. As íris eram verde oceano, e pareciam um pouco grandes demais para o olho. Ele todo parecia muito singular, mas tudo aquilo, somado à séria expressão em seu rosto, o deixava simplesmente _sensual._

Seus olhos caíram no terceiro. Ele estava realmente machucado, vestido com uma roupa branca que deixava seu _maravilhoso_ peitoral à mostra e calças muito mais largas que ele. Usava uma máscara que cobria metade do rosto como uma espécie de segunda mandíbula, e mantinha um sorriso malicioso nas feições fortes e masculinas, pintadas com linhas finas, que diminuíam gradualmente. Os olhos eram azuis, tão azuis quanto os fios elétricos que se erguiam acima de sua cabeça. Aquele sim era _quente._

Por fim, fitou o último. A tez era tão pálida que parecia quase translúcida contrastando violentamente com os escorridos cabelos negros que emolduravam o rosto fino. Os olhos eram verdes, também, e a o semblante era melancólico. Estava fantasiado de morcego (ou assim ela achava que estava) e não olhava para ela. Olhava para a janela, para a lua, para qualquer ponto distante. Ele não parecia se focar em algo particular.

Ela estava em dúvida: seriam eles humanos?

 — Bem... Sou Rukia.  — apresentou-se ela, timidamente.  — Quem... O quê... São vocês? 

O dos cabelos azuis se levantou, estendendo a mão. Mecanicamente, Rukia a apertou, repetindo como um robô as boas maneiras aprendidas na cidadela.

 — Meu nome é Grimmjow Jaggerjack, e é um verdadeiro prazer conhecer a senhorita.  — ele envolveu a mão direita dela entre as suas e beijou-a suavemente.  — Uma bela senhorita, se me permite, apesar do cheiro. 

 — Apesar do cheiro? 

 — Sou um lobisomem, senhora, e você sabe que lobisomens e vampiros não são os melhores amigos do mundo. Viajo sozinho porque nenhum bando me quis... E ando bastante carente... 

 — Não se deixe enganar.  — interrompeu o mais baixinho, arrumando os cabelos brancos.  — Esse daí é para-raio de mulher, nunca dorme sozinho e só não tem um bando porque não quis. Isso daí é conversa para boi dormir.  — ele olhou para ela.  — E, a propósito, meu nome é Toushirou Hitsugaya, eu sou um feiticeiro puro sangue e isto está sendo um saco. Odeio apresentações. 

Rukia riu.

 — Não vou dizer que seja minha parte favorita.  — ela dirigiu um sorrio simpático para Grimmjow.  — Pode soltar minha mão, Grimmjow. Já está bom.  — seus olhos voltaram-se para o mais pálido.  — E você? Quem é? 

 — Eu sou Ulquiorra Schiffer.  — disse, a voz soando tão triste como o próprio rosto.  — Você poderia me chamar de comedor de almas, sugador de almas ou até mesmo um vampiro de almas. Basicamente, a alma dos outros é o que me mantêm viva. 

Ele não olhou para ela enquanto falava, mas o fez depois de terminar, e Rukia desejou que ele não o tivesse feito. Seus olhos eram verdes e pareciam dois buracos, dois redemoinhos que puxavam para dentro sem dar escape à vítima. Uma onda de gelo lambeu a Kuchiki dos pés a cabeça, fazendo-a se encolher em si mesma. Já o homem parecia surpreso, e desviou os olhos.

 — Você não tem alma.  — disse Ulquiorra, franzindo o cenho.  — É vazia. 

 — Claro que não.  — replicou o homem dos cabelos lilases, como se fosse uma coisa muito óbvia.  — Ela é uma vampira, e vampiros não tem alma, pelo menos não sentido físico da palavra. Eu acho que no sentido figurado também não; não temos medo de matar e não nos arrependemos pela merda feita.  — ele sorriu para ela, o mais simpaticamente possível em meio ao cinismo.  — Meu nome é Ichimaru Gin, e eu sou um vampiro, assim como você. 

Os olhos de Rukia se arregalaram. Ela conhecia o nome — ele era uma espécie de lenda na cidadela.

 — Você é... Aquele vampiro que participou da conspiração contra Urahara Kisuke e que... 

 — Gentilmente foi chutado pela cidadela? Eu mesmo, prazer.  — sua voz não continha arrependimento, e com um gesto calmo, tirou um cigarro do bolso, acendeu-o com um isqueiro e tragou-o, muito à vontade.  — Nunca achei que veria uma Kuchiki novamente... Na verdade, quando me expulsaram, Kuchiki Byakuya nem tinha sido transformado em vampiro ainda, o que me faz pensar que sua entrada na família é recente. 

 — Não me lembro de ter dito que era uma Kuchiki.  — retrucou ela, o cenho franzido, mas resolveu reconsiderar. Ele devia ter notícias da cidadela, apesar de seu exílio.  — Sou vampira há apenas dez anos e fui transformada muito jovem. Ou seja, sou muito depois do seu tempo. — observou-o tragar o cigarro, intrigada.  — Achei que o corpo dos vampiros fosse vulnerável à cigarros... 

 — E ele é.  — disse Renji, conduzindo-a suavemente para dentro. O cheiro invadiu suas narinas com fraqueza, deixando-a mais preocupada do que com sede.  — Mas isso daí não é um cigarro qualquer, é maconha. Claro que isto não o impediu de ficar doidão na primeira vez. Foram meses até ele parar de dançar que nem um macaco quando tragava. 

Gin riu baixinho.

 — Estou com sede. Tem whisky aí?  — ele deu um tapa na própria cabeça, como se estivesse dizendo uma coisa muito óbvia.  — É claro que tem. Vá buscar para mim, Renji. 

 — Porque você não vai à merda, Ichimaru?  — resmungou Renji.  — E eu lá tenho cara de empregada? Vá você e busque. 

 — Cara de empregada até que você tem.  — disse Grimmjow, fingindo analisá-lo.  — Presumo que tenha colocado whisky, vodka e gim-tônica em cima da mesa, além, é claro, do meu adorável bife de carne mal passada. Qual o sabor de hoje? 

 — Picanha.  — respondeu Renji, se arrastando até sumir por uma porta, que Rukia deduziu ser a da cozinha.  — Quem quiser qualquer coisa, que venha buscar. Vou esquentar essa gororoba aqui no microondas e ver com que gosto fica. 

Ulquiorra se levantou e foi seguido por Hitsugaya e Grimmjow, que sumiram pela porta da cozinha, reclamando. Ichimaru Gin não se moveu — ficou com a cabeça virara para a dela, esperando que ela dissesse alguma coisa, como se soubesse das dúvidas que assombravam sua cabeça. Finalmente, ela levantou o olhar e encontrou o dele.

 — Pode perguntar, Rukia.  — disse ele, calmamente, se livrando do cigarro.  — Sei que você quer me perguntar alguma coisa. Eu sei que não sou a pessoa mais confiável, mas sou tudo o que você tem agora. 

Rukia indagou para si mesma se deveria falar, apesar de saber que o que Gin estava dizendo não deixava de ser verdade. Ele era o único capaz de sanar suas dúvidas naquele momento.

Respirando fundo, ela tentou sentir o cheiro de Renji, da cozinha, mas não conseguiu. Tentou ouvir sobre o que conversavam, mas só lhe chegavam zumbidos. Tentou visualizar com clareza os botões do rádio, mas só via borrões. E mesmo que sentisse a força correndo por seu corpo, sabia que seus poderes das danças sobre o gelo tinham sido perdidos. Ela se sentia tão humana, e a única coisa vampira que ainda tinha era a sede que queimava em sua garganta e a sensação da pele gelada e branca sob seus dedos.

 — Porque perdi meus sentidos sobrenaturais?  — perguntou ela, enfim.  — Parece que me tornei humana. 

 — Mas você se tornou, de certa forma.  — ele tirou um vidrinho do bolso e abriu-o.  — Você consegue sentir o cheiro? 

 — Não sinto nada.  — admitiu ela, envergonhada.  — Nada mesmo. 

 — Isto daqui é sangue.  — explicou ele.  — Fresco. Eu adoro whisky, e a única forma que encontrei para bebê-lo foi misturá-lo com o sangue. Fica bem gostoso, você deveria provar depois.  — Gin fechou o vidrinho e brincou com ele entre os dedos.  — Mas o que aconteceu com você aconteceu comigo, também, e acontecerá com qualquer outra pessoa que sair da cidadela sem autorização. 

 — Por quê? 

 — Veja a cidadela. Eu vivi lá durante 116 anos, com uma margem de trinta ou mais anos de erro, porque nunca me importei em contar quantos anos eu tinha, e sinceramente, não sei qual é o dia do meu aniversário. Não sei se você sabe, mas eu fazia parte do Centro de Inteligência e era responsável por fazer contato com os humanos. Eu sempre fui um bom ator, e minha performance como humano convencia, então confiavam em mim todas as tarefas que envolviam humanos... Depois de um tempo, eu comecei a desconfiar, resolvi investigar e me ferrei. 

 — Desconfiou do quê? 

 — Você já reparou uma coisa estranha, Rukia?  — perguntou ele, inclinando o corpo para frente, o sorrindo desaparecendo pela primeira vez.  — A Cidadela é uma cidade com o tamanho equivalente, ou talvez maior, que o de Tóquio. Ela se situa no mundo dos humanos; nós não morávamos numa dimensão alternativa. E, em todos os anos que eu vivi lá, nunca, nunca, nunca mesmo, vi um humano sequer se aproximar. Ninguém nunca nos observava à distância. E eu comecei a me perguntar o porquê. Era uma curiosidade boba, mas eu estava sempre informado sobre as grandes guerras entre os diferentes grupos de vampiros, e o nosso continuava lá, intacto... Aquilo me intrigou. E eu fui até o fim para descobrir. Infiltrei-me nos vários departamentos do controle da cidadela e descobri tantos podres que ocorriam por debaixo dos panos... Mas nunca descobri o porque de sermos  tão intocáveis até o dia em que fui exilado. 

 — E qual seria esse motivo?  — disse ela, percebendo que ele desviara o assunto propositalmente para não falar sobre seus planos para exilar Urahara. Mas não ia insistir naquilo — suas respostas não tinham nada haver com os planos de Ichimaru Gin para Kisuke ou as barbaridades que fizera.

 — A cidade é coberta por um grande manto. Um manto que, além de torná-la invisível para os humanos, drena toda a energia daquele que passa por ela. Saídas autorizadas são devidamente combinadas antes para que o manto seja levantado e não danifique a energia daquele que sai e entra. Quando saídas e entradas não autorizadas acontecem, o manto simplesmente drena a energia do passante.  — ele franziu o cenho, parecendo indignado.  — Isso, além de ser uma boa estratégia para deixar os invasores em desvantagem, é uma espécie de punição para os fugitivos e exilados, como eu. 

 — Eu tive meus poderes drenados, é isso?  — perguntou Rukia, percebendo sua voz inexplicavelmente mais aguda.  — E quem foi responsável por este manto? Quem o criou? 

 — O mesmo criador do sangue falso, da Unidade de Pesquisas Móveis Secretas e o homem que expulsei: Uharara Kisuke.  — disse ele, deixando que os olhos se abrissem, revelando as íris vermelho sangue.  — Eu sei que me tornei uma lenda naquela merda de cidade, mas ninguém sabe a verdadeira história e de todos os podres que ficaram escondidos por debaixo dos panos.  

Ele parecia quase irritado, e Rukia observou-o por um segundo. Ele pareceu perceber o deslize porque se recompôs rapidamente, e em menos de um segundo tinha o mesmo sorriso cínico nos lábios e os olhos firmemente cerrados, escondendo as íris escarlate.

 — Você conseguiu seus poderes de volta?  — perguntou ela, urgentemente.  — Como? 

 — Beber sangue ajuda.  — ele deu de ombros.  — Eu não demorei muito tempo para recuperar os meus. O vampiro se regenera rapidamente, então os poderes também acabam se regenerando. Um processo natural, se me permite falar assim... Mas beber sangue humano ajuda. Torna os vampiros mais poderosos, embora nos deixe mais descontrolados, também.  — ele olhou para a direção da cozinha e bufou.  — Porra Abarai, vai trazer meu whisky ou não? Tô com sede! 

 — EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO VOU LEVAR NADA, PRINCESA, E SE A ALTEZA REAL QUISER ALGUMA COISA, QUE VENHA BUSCAR.  — Renji apareceu na porta, um prato na mão, uma gororoba mole se agitando nele.  — Você quer alguma coisa, Rukia? 

 — Sangue.  — respondeu ela, sorrindo amarelo.  — Vamos demorar muito para ir? 

 — Que nada.  — Grimmjow comia vorazmente um bife sangrento enquanto falava.  — Estamos saindo. Só preciso escovar os dentes. As mulheres não acham nada agradável meu adorável hálito de carne crua. 

Rukia se encolheu, enojada.

 — Realmente. Escove os dentes, vai ser melhor. 

 — Se eu escovar os dentes eu ganho você, princesa?  — perguntou ele, sorrindo, os dentes meio avermelhados.  — Uma noite de pura diversão. Você não vai se arrepender. 

 — Tá parecendo slogan de marca famosa, Grimmjow.  — comentou Ulquiorra, em tom mórbido, voltando com um copo de vodka na mão.

 — Slogan de produto enganoso, isso sim.  — replicou Hitsugaya.  — Gim tônica?  — ofereceu ele, educadamente, estendendo o copo da Rukia, que o negou com um aceno polido.  — Bem, melhor sobra mais para mim. Vá escovar esses dentes, Grimmjow, você está parecendo aqueles monstros horrorosos dos filmes de terror que eu assisti com uma garota, um dia. Feio igual eles você já é, e com os dentes sujos de sangue desse jeito... 

Grimmjow não se encontrava mais no cômodo, e Hitsugaya riu levemente.

 — Estamos prontos?  — perguntou ele, olhando o relógio.  — Já é uma boa hora para irmos. 

Todos concordaram, e, depois das várias reclamações do preguiçoso Grimmjow, saíram a pé, conversando entre si. Renji explicou brevemente para Rukia como funcionava o sistema de drogas e bebidas, enquanto Ichimaru prometeu ajudá-la a encontrar uma boa vítima para se alimentar, e lhe deu dicas vagas para se controlar e não chamar atenção. Rukia ouvia tudo atentamente, e, ao chegarem na boate, ela tinha boas noções do que deveria fazer para se dar bem naquela noite em todos os sentidos que aquela expressão aplicava.

 — Chegamos.  — disse Hitsugaya, indicando a fila para a espalhafatosa boate situada na metade da rua.  — Temos que pegar fila, mas não demora muito.  — explicou ele, diretamente para Rukia.  — Eles vão te revistar, então, não se incomode, tudo bem? 

 — Mas se eles revistam, como as pessoas conseguem entrar com drogas na boate?  

 — Hipnose.  — disse Hitsugaya, arregalando os olhos, que ela viu ficarem gradualmente mais negros.  — É um truque que nós, feiticeiros, usamos bastante. Não costuma funcionar bem com qualquer um que não seja humano. Mas como os guardas são humanos... É suficiente. Eu poderia entrar com qualquer coisa que eu quisesse, por ali. Mas não vamos causar encrenca, não é mesmo? 

 — Prefiro ser discreta.  — concordou ela, sorrindo.  — O mais discreta possível, levando em conta que todo mundo está olhando para mim quando eu passo... 

 — Vampiros chamam atenção.  — explicou Gin.  — Somos naturalmente diferentes. Mais pálidos, mais bonitos, mas, em compensação, tudo o que fazemos tem um toque de selvageria... Eu não os culpo por ficar com medo de nós.  

 — Realmente.  — Grimmjow deu um grande sorriso para ela, os dentes limpos desta vez.  — Eu teria medo se você não fosse tão adorável. 

Chegou a vez de Rukia ser revistada. Franzindo o cenho enquanto eles a apalpavam, olhava desejosa para dentro, esperando logo aquilo acabar para se jogar novamente naquela pista, deixar a música levá-la novamente para o mundo que ela amara logo na primeira vez. Quando finalmente o segurança permitiu sua entrada, ela quase correu para dentro, se deixando ser engolida pela multidão que se mexia no ritmo da batida eletrônica rápida que saía das caixas de som.

Rukia se remexia com gosto, o vestido voando delicadamente quando ela girava, olhando em volta, tentando encontrar uma vítima. A garganta ardia com o cheiro de todos aqueles corpos se esbarrando nela todo momento, toda aquela _vida_ ondulando no ar como um imã que a puxava em direção ao viscoso líquido vermelho que corria nas veias de todos aqueles humanos. Ela sentia os primeiros sinais de descontrole avançarem sobre ela, no modo como ela trincava os dentes quando alguém à tocava e como seus membros se retesavam cada vez que alguém se aproximava.

Os minutos continuavam se passando. Ela tentava puxar as dicas de Ichimaru da memória, mas a consciência estava se esvaindo, dando lugar ao primário instinto de sobreviver. Rukia _necessitava_ de sangue. E a parte consciente de sua mente estava assustada — ela não achava que ia perder o controle tão cedo... Os olhos rolavam à procura de uma vítima, a garganta ardendo como se ela tivesse engolido ácido.

Sentiu seu braço ser firmemente puxado por alguém e o corpo prensado na parede por duas mãos gigantes que cobriam seus ombros inteiros. O cheiro de sangue enlouqueceu-a novamente quando ela subiu os olhos, sabendo que estavam se aproximando do tom mais escuro de roxo, e encarou o homem.

Era um homem alto. Tinha pele morena e cabelos castanhos, sendo que tinha mais ou menos o dobro da sua altura e olhos castanhos que lhe encaravam com urgência.

 — Você é uma vampira.  — disse ele, parecendo excitado e amedrontado.  — Não é? 

Rukia sorriu, implicando uma sedução que estava além de suas capacidades naquele sorriso. O homem sorriu de volta, parecendo satisfeito, e nem sequer percebeu quando Rukia pulou sobre ele, se inclinando como se fosse beijá-lo, mas cravando os dentes fortemente em seu pescoço largo e deixando que o líquido vermelho descesse garganta abaixo, aplacando o fogo que instalava por ali. Aos poucos a garganta que ardia foi ficando mais gelada, na mesma proporção que o homem desfalecia-se em seus braços.

O sangue humano era diferente de tudo o que Rukia tinha provado. Doce, amargo, ralo, denso, maravilhoso, repulsivo. Sensações controversas a assolavam na mesma medida em que ela bebia, a consciência voltando à sua cabeça em ondas mansas e mornas. Culpa não era uma delas. Ele tinha procurado aquele fim, prensando-a na parede daquela forma, forçando aquela proximidade que tirou de Rukia a última gota de consciência que ela tinha.

A culpa era unicamente dele.

Finalmente, ele ficou tão pesado a ponto de ela não conseguir mais sustentá-lo. Deixou que ele caísse — não lhe serviria de nada naquele momento, morto e drenado. Chutou o corpo com dificuldade para um canto não iluminado, aonde ela sabia que ele não seria encontrado tão cedo, e se afastou. Limpou a boca com as costas da mão e olhou em volta, procurando um lugar onde pudesse vigiar aquele canto em ser descoberta... O bar era uma boa ideia. Se sentindo saciada como jamais sentira desde sua transformação, quase dançou até o bar, sentando-se em uma cadeira e observando a pista com olhos alegres e animados.

Renji dançava com uma garota, que lhe entregava um tablete de alguma coisa que ela desconfiava ser êxtase. Ela viu Ichimaru beijando o pescoço de uma garota com luxúria, como se estivesse preparando o local para atacar. Viu Hitsugaya, de braços cruzados num canto, conversando com uma garota meiga que Rukia pensou que não servia para aquele tipo de lugar. E, por fim, viu Ulquiorra beijando uma menina com violência, prensando-a na parede com a força sobrenatural que ele sabia que tinha.

Será que aquela menina estava sentindo sua alma sendo sugada lentamente? Ela se perguntava se era possível sentir — Ulquiorra não era do tipo que falava, ainda mais sobre si mesmo.

Virou a cabeça, e visualizou um homem ao seu lado. Ele tinha olhos fixos numa única direção, e mal piscava, um copo de licor vermelho pela metade na mão e uma espécie de dor nos olhos que a deixou intrigada. Depois de quinze segundos sem que os olhos dele sequer se movessem, a curiosidade dela venceu, e, lentamente, Rukia seguiu a direção do olhar dele, rindo ao perceber o alvo dos olhares. Ele olhava firmemente para Ulquiorra.

 — Pare de secar o Ulquiorra.  — disse ela, por fim, tentando acordá-lo, sua voz mais debochada do que ela gostaria.  — Nada contra a homossexualidade, sério, mas o Ulquiorra não é do tipo que pega homens. Lamento decepcionar. 

Os olhos dele finalmente se moveram, mas ela não estava prestando atenção nele. Voltara seus olhos para o lugar onde o homem que matara estava, checando para ver se realmente ninguém se aproximara. Mas ao sentir que estava sendo observada, voltou seus olhos para o lado, encarando o estranho.

Uma chave girou em sua cabeça. Ela conhecia aquelas feições. Mal humoradas, angulosas e atraentes. Poderia ser realmente ele? Seus cabelos eram pretos, mas ele poderia ter perfeitamente os pintado de laranja. Rukia não acreditava que estava reencontrando Shiba Kaien depois de doze anos sem vê-lo numa boate... Sorriu levemente, tombando a cabeça para o lado.

 — Shiba?  — perguntou ela, para ter certeza.  — Shiba Kaien? 


	4. Inconsequente

A garota mantinha o ligeiro sorriso nos lábios e seus olhos azuis claros ainda se mantinham cravados nos dele, esperando por alguma resposta, e ele começou a se sentir ligeiramente tonto.

 — Você deve estar me confundindo com alguém.  — disse ele, lutando para manter a voz estável.  — Não conheço nenhum Shiba Kaien.  

Ela desviou os olhos, decepcionada, e a tontura passou. Os olhos dele vasculharam a pista, procurando por Orihime, e foi com grande pesar que ele viu o beijo com o homem, que a garota chamara de Ulquiorra, ficar cada vez mais intenso e carnal. Ichigo, embora fosse um determinado nato, tinha de admitir que havia perdido daquela vez. Perdido Orihime para seu amor virgem e bobo.

 — Dá para parar de secar o Ulquiorra?  — insistiu a menina novamente, a voz levemente debochada.  — Chega a ser sinistro ver você secando ele desse jeito. 

 — Não estou secando seu Ulquiorra, menina.  — retrucou ele, chamando a atendente feliz com o dedo e deslizando mais uma nota pelo balcão.  — Mas, vamos lá, uma garota como você não deveria estar aqui. 

 — Meu nome não é garota, ou menina. Meu nome é Rukia.  — ela encarou Ulquiorra e Orihime por um segundo.  — Ah, entendi, seu alvo é a garota... Já sei! Você tomou um pé na bunda e está aqui para curar a dor de cotovelo? Se embebedar com copinhos de licor não é a melhor alternativa. 

Ele fuzilou-a com os olhos.

 — Vá pro inferno, _Rukia._ Não tomei um pé na bunda. Não tenho nada com ela...  — ele pegou o copo terceiro copo de licor que a atendente lhe estendia.  — Não fique fazendo suposições de pessoas que não conhece. Vai arranjar problemas. 

 — Bem, se você não tomou um pé na bunda...  — começou ela, parecendo ignorar as últimas frases que ele dissera.  — Já sei! Ela te pôs um belo par de chifres na cabeça... O corno traído... Bem eu lamento por você não ter sido suficientemente competente para que ela não te trair.  

O copo vazio bateu com violência no balcão, se quebrando nas mãos do Kurosaki, que, ignorando o mero vestígio da dor, apertava os punhos para não pular em cima da garota. Já ela parecia estar achando tudo aquilo hilariante, desde a expressão furiosa no rosto do ruivo até as mãos apertadas em volta do caco de vidro, o sangue escorrendo deliciosamente pelo balcão. Rukia inspirou profundamente, tentando se controlar. Havia acabado de drenar um homem e se sentia satisfeita, pelo menos na teoria. Mas ele emanava um cheiro...

 — O que você está insinuando?  — perguntou ele, entre dentes.  — O que você está tentando dizer? 

 — Bem...  — disse ela, uma expressão mordaz.  — As pessoas costumam trair por vários motivos. Ou ela não te amava, ou você não era suficientemente bom para deixá-la satisfeita. Vendo o modo idiota como você a encara, deduzo que seja a segunda opção. 

Ichigo perdeu definitivamente a paciência. Largou os cacos em cima do balcão e deslizou uma modesta gorjeta para a garçonete. Sabia que estava ficando bêbado, pelo modo torpe como suas palavras soaram ao agradecê-la, mas não importava. Ele só queria provar à estranha o quão competente era — uma questão de puro orgulho, de provar o quanto era capaz. Ichigo não se conformaria em receber ofensas gratuitas de uma mulher que acabara de conhecer, principalmente aquelas, que feriram profundamente sua masculinidade.

Em meio ao torpor do álcool, a névoa de gelo seco da boate e a ira que se apossava de sua cabeça, Ichigo tomou uma decisão que nunca tomaria se estivesse realmente sóbrio: sem se importar em manchar o rosto da garota com o sangue que escorria de sua mão, agarrou seu rosto com as duas mãos e beijou-a com violência, os lábios gelados dela lhe oferecendo uma resistência simbólica antes de ela retribuir o beijo, de modo exigente.

A primeira coisa que a mente de Ichigo percebeu, em meio ao extasiante beijo que tinha gosto de sangue e licor, era que Rukia beijava definitivamente bem. Enquanto Orihime ficara lá, esperando para ser conduzida, Rukia exigia cada vez mais dele, levando-os à uma dança entorpecente que deixava a mente dele cada vez mais tonto. Sem perceber, os dois deslizaram para a pista, sem se separarem um minuto, e buscando fôlego de onde eles não compreendiam. Mas Ichigo queria mais e mais, e pela primeira vez em meses, um desejo carnal e luxurioso se apossou dele.

Estava perdido.

Eles se separaram por míseros segundos, e batida nunca soando tão sensual. Ela lhe ofereceu alguma coisa, e ele ingeriu, sem se importar, voltando ao beijo logo depois, com mais fome do que nunca. Rukia deslizava a mão por debaixo da camisa, as unhas compridas arranhando levemente, enquanto as dele desciam e subiam pelas costas dela, causando uma sensação agradável, uma trilha de calor que contrastava com o gelo da pele da mulher.

De algum modo que ele não entendeu, os ombros dela se encontravam desnudos, assim como os braços. Ela era _tão_ fria, mas capaz de atiçá-lo tanto a ponto de deixá-lo fervendo. Ela não fazia nada mais que pressioná-lo sem parar, e com pequenos gestos, deixá-lo cada vez mais excitado. As mãos dela esquadrinharam-no de cima a baixo, bagunçando seus cabelos, arranhando seu rosto, descendo pelo tórax e subindo de novo, deixando-o quase louco.

À esta altura, as coisas estavam se tornando cada vez mais carnais. Até as pessoas que dançavam em volta pararam para olhar aquela dança erótica e sensual,  daquelas duas pessoas que pareciam estar dentro de sua própria redoma de vidro, aonde existiam apenas ele, ela e aquele beijo que estavam compartilhando. De repente, Ichigo queria _mais._

Ichigo sorriu para ela, lhe estendendo a mão. Naquele momento, tudo lhe parecia tão colorido, o mundo parecia tão fácil, Rukia parecia tão linda e tudo parecia tão brilhante — a felicidade corria por ele, veloz, trazendo novas sensações de alegria ao cérebro, um êxtase desconhecido tomando conta dele. E, se beijando sem parar, os dois saíram da boate, numa indecência que Ichigo não suportaria se estivesse sóbrio.

Mas ele não estava. E quando ela se jogou sobre ele, se livrando de todo o excesso de roupa que os separava, ele só podia pensar no quanto queria aquilo, aquele corpo pequeno debruçando-se sobre ele, ter a pele fria dele roçando na dele, sem  realmente se importar com o que o amanhã reservaria para ele.

 

>><< 

 

No quarto de madeira rústica, sob uma noite nublada, o homem levantou-se com preocupação. Seus olhos voavam longe, além do manto e das montanhas distantes que separavam a cidadela da civilização. Eles expressavam uma preocupação muda que deixava seu rosto ainda mais tenso e melancólico, os sentimentos que ele sentia se agitarem dentro de si. Como Kuchiki Byakuya tinha uma alma tão fria como a pele gelada que o recobria, sua preocupação jamais se expressaria em palavras, e pouquíssimos saberiam que ela existia.

Yoruichi Shihouin, sentada confortavelmente na grossa viga de madeira que sustentava o teto, sabia sim o quanto ele estava preocupado. E os dois tendo uma longa amizade — marcada unicamente por brigas, mas ainda sim, uma amizade — ela sabia muito bem que o andar frenético do Kuchiki de um lado para o outro no quarto era um claro sinal de seu desespero interno e mudo. Seus olhos amarelos seguiam seu olhar pelo quarto, impacientes — ela estava claramente entediada com tudo aquilo.

 — Para de andar de um lado para o outro, Byakuya!  — rosnou ela, andando pela viga.  — Vai cavar um buraco no chão daqui a pouco. Pare de bancar o sofredor calado e fala o que está te preocupando, porra! Você me chamou aqui faz quase uma hora e tudo o que você fez foi ficar calado. 

 — Não me aborreça, Shihouin.  — rosnou ele de volta, parando de andar, finalmente.  — Aquela menina irresponsável! Fugiu sem dar notícias, adolescente aborrecida, menina idiota, burra! Maldito seja o dia em que fiz aquela promessa à Hisana! 

O cenho dela se franziu.

 — Não precisava ofender tanto assim a garota.  — ela se coçou.  — Você não pode culpá-la. Que eu me lembre, você era um adolescente muito rebelde, também. 

 — Mas nunca fugi de casa!  

 — Só porque estava sempre sendo vigiado. Você fugiria se tivesse tido alguma oportunidade. Além do mais, a culpa também é sua. Não a vigiou o suficiente. Se adolescentes humanos já precisam ser constantemente vigiados, imagine os adolescentes vampiros!  — Yoruichi sorriu, debochada.  — Byakuya, você já foi irresponsável o suficiente para deixar que ela fosse transformada com apenas treze anos. Deveria, no mínimo, ter conseguido alguma escolta para vigiá-la. 

 — Vai jogar a culpa para cima de mim, agora?  — ele parecia quase indignado.  — Foi ela que fugiu, porque você está dando sermão em mim? 

 — Você está se comportando como uma criança mimada. Isso quer dizer que você sabe que eu tenho razão.  — ela gargalhou, se divertindo com a derrota nos olhos dele.  — Muito bem, está muito bom humilhar você, mas temos que pensar em termos lógicos. Ela fugiu faz duas noites. O manto deve ter drenado mais ou menos oitenta porcento dos poderes, mas ela ainda sim é uma vampira e vai ter sede de sangue... Com certeza, Rukia foi para uma das cidades mais próximas, onde poderia conseguir sangue. Agora, vamos filtrar: temos três cidades que ficam bem próximas daqui. Qual delas teria alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, que levaria Rukia à escolhê-la? Algum conhecido, lendas... 

 — Os Shiba.  — disse Byakuya, mirando algum ponto além dela.  — Ela era muito amiga do filho mais novo deles, Kaien. 

 — Muito bem, eu sabia que, se você se esforçasse, poderia pensar em alguma coisa.  — ele fuzilou-a com os olhos e Shihouin levantou as patas para cima, em sinal de rendição.  — Desculpa, desculpa, saiu no automático. Bem... Se ela era muito amiga dos Kaien, presume-se que está com eles. Em qual das três cidades eles estão? 

 — Karakura, eu acho. Mas, Shihouin, eles não vão querer nos ajudar. Eles nos odeiam, principalmente a mim. Kukkaku me odeia tanto quanto eu a odeio. Não vamos conseguir a ajuda deles... Em compensação, eu conheço alguém que pode me ajudar. Alguém que mora em Karakura. 

 — Ah é. Você tem uma espécie de informante por lá, não é mesmo?  — Yoruichi deu um pulo ágil, pousando silenciosamente na cama coberta por lençóis de seda.  — Vou chamar Soi Fon, ela tem papel e caneta especiais. 

O gato preto — ou Yoruichi Shihouin — sentou-se na cama, fechando os olhos amarelados, e murmurou uma espécie de mantra, em palavras rápidas e baixas. Em um segundo, numa reação ao que fora dito, o quarto escuro estava sendo iluminado por cálidos raios de luz acizentada, que giravam numa espiral em volta do gato, espiral que ia ficando cada vez mais rápida e forte. Enfim, os raios de luz chegarama o ápice de sua força, obrigando Byakuya a fechar os olhos para não ferí-los. Quando ele os abriu novamente, havia uma mulher nua sentada na cama, encarando-o com deboche.

O Kuchiki deu as costas, desconfortável.

 — Dói avisar que vai se transformar antes, Shihouin? Você me pouparia de todo esse constrangimento. 

Yoruichi riu.

 — Os homens da cidadela são tão absurdamente puritanos.  — disse ela, se levantando.  — Homens mundanos se sentiriam no paraíso ao ver um corpo tão bonito como o meu. Afinal, tenho membros delicados e graciosos.  — ela puxou algumas roupas da primeira gaveta do criado mudo e vestiu-as, calmamente.  — Agora, vamos chamar Soi Fon. 

 — Você poderia muito bem tê-la chamado como gato.  — cobrou ele, virando-se a tempo de vê-la prender os cabelos roxos escuros para trás.  — Qual é mesmo a diferença, Shihouin? 

 — A diferença, seu anta, é que a única pessoa que sabe que posso me transformar em gato é você. Como você acha que eu sei de tudo o que está acontecendo na cidadela? As pessoas não desconfiam daquele gatinho adorável que está lá, lambendo a patinha. 

 — Gatinho que não tem nada de adorável.  

 — Só aos seus olhos, Byakuya.  — ela deu um sorriso.  — Vou chamar Soi Fon. 

Ela saiu do quarto, rápida como um raio, os pés mal tocando o chão, e voltou segundos depois, trazendo uma mulher com ela, que trazia em mãos papel, caneta e um pássaro pousado calmamente no ombro.

 — Senhor Kuchiki? — disse Soi Fon, respeitosamente se curvando.  — Estou pronta para escrever sua carta. 

Byakuya olhou para cima, pensando nos melhores termos, e começou a ditar. Queria algo bem objetivo, para que ele não tivesse dúvidas do que teria de fazer. Talvez mandasse uma carta para Sally, dizendo-a que garantisse o cumprimento da missão por seu filho, mas, pelos cálculos dele, o garoto já devia ter mais de dezoito anos, o que significaria que ela não teria mais tanto controle sobre ele quanto antes.

Não importava. Sabia que tinha alguma autoridade sobre o garoto e tinha total certeza de que ele obedeceria suas ordens.

 — Senhor... Qual o destinatário?  — perguntou Soi Fon, fechando cuidadosamente o envelope.

 — Abarai Renji.  — respondeu ele, os olhos distantes.  — Não sei do endereço, eles estão sempre se mudando de casa.  

 — Isso será um problema.  — Soi Fon deixou o envelope em cima de cama e fez uma reverência.  — Com licença, senhor, vou chegar os registros e tentar encontrar alguma coisa que nos ajude. 

Soi  Fon saiu da sala, deixando Yoruichi e Byakuya sozinhos novamente. Shihouin se espremeu ao lado dele na janela, tendo a vista da noite que começava a se tornar dia. Em pouco tempo o sol nasceria, e as pessoas voltariam à seus afazeres normais,a vida voltando a correr na movimentada cidadela.

 — Vou entregar a carta.  — disse Shihouin, algum tempo depois.  — Vou entregá-la pessoalmente. 

 — Só com a minha permissão.  — corrigiu ele, não gostando do tom dela.  — Você não pode sair a não ser que eu permita. 

 — Na verdade, eu conheço as falhas do manto. Posso sair a hora que bem entender.  — ela deu um sorriso de canto, provocativo.  — Eu não estou pedindo sua permissão, Byakuya, estou dizendo que vou  para Karakura e vou achar o tal garoto. E vou ficar por lá, também. 

 — Vai procurar por Rukia, também? 

 — Não.  — ela soltou os cabelos.  — O que tem haver com Rukia não é exatamente de meu interesse. Eu quero encontrar Urahara. Tenho assuntos pendentes à conversar com ele. 

 — Será considerada uma traidora se for.  — disse Byakuya, sério.  — Urahara escolheu o próprio destino no momento em que quis ficar lá. Depois que a conspiração de Ichimaru foi descoberta, ele ganhou uma chance e a desperdiçou. Se você for por causa dele, não precisa voltar. 

Shihouin olhou para ele, sem se abalar.

 — Eu voltou quando eu quiser, Byakuya. Eu conheço o manto como a palma da minha mão, porque eu ajudei a construí-lo. Além do mais, você sabe que eu sou mais necessária aqui do que qualquer outra pessoa. Eu vou entregar a carta e ficar em Karakura.  Se procurar Urahara não é um motivo bom o suficiente  para você, digo que tenho cinco meses de férias para tirar, e vou tirá-los _agora._ Caso eu encontre Rukia, tento mandá-la de volta. 

 — Tento? Traga-a à força! 

 — Você não pode obrigá-la, Byakuya. Rukia tem vinte e três anos, embora diga para todos que tem dezessete. Ela é já é maior de idade, tanto na legislação mundana quanto na da cidadela. A única coisa que posso fazer é conversar com ela. Mas, se encontrá-la, faço esse favor para você.  

Ele olhou para ela, os olhos frios do Kuchiki enfrentando o olhar cheio de vida dela. Shihouin sempre ganhara naquelas brigas silenciosas, e daquela vez, não seria diferente. Depois de algum tempo, Byakuya suspirou e desviou os olhos, dando sua permissão muda. Yoruichi sorriu.

 — Estou indo.  — ela se despiu, sem se envergonhar, fazendo um leve rubor surgir no rosto pálido de Byakuya, quase invisível.  — Avise Soi Fon que fui eu mesma entregar a carta e que tirei minhas férias acumuladas. 

 — Avisarei. 

 — Então, até daqui cinco meses, Byakuya.  — disse ela, dando-lhe um selinho demorado nos lábios antes da espiral de luzes voltar, desta vez transformando-a em gato novamente.  — Vê se faz essa joça funcionar enquanto eu não estiver aqui, tudo bem? Não quero chegar e encontrar uma cidadela desmembrada. 

 — Você nunca foi assim tão necessária. 

Yoruichi sentou-se na janela, enquanto Byakuya amarrava a carta em seu pelo negro e lustroso.

 — Vamos ver isso quando eu voltar. Adeus! 

Ela deu um pulso ágil e desapareceu num mergulho de doze metros antes de pousar silenciosamente no telhado da casa mais próxima e começar a correr, pulando de telhado em telhado. Os olhos frios de Byakuya a seguiram com os olhos até qu e ela sumisse, um pontinho preto que diminuiu tanto até sumir.

Yoruichi Shihouin era realmente maluca, e ele sabia que ela não pretendia voltar nunca mais. Também, ele não gostava tanto dela assim, e a achava desagradável o suficiente para querer que ela não voltasse para lhe importunar a cabeça.

Mas, se caso ela voltasse, ele ainda a mataria por aquele beijo. _Que raios fora aquilo?_

 

>><< 

 

Naquela cabana fétida, cercada de floresta por todos os lados, o homem esperava seu visitante. Estava impaciente, pois havia combinado de encontrar o informante meia hora antes, e ele estava definitivamente atrasado. Aizen Sousuke odiava atrasos, e mataria o informante se ele não fosse de importância tão vital. Quem mais teria tantos contatos e conheceria tantas pessoas em Karakura? Aizen tinha muito interesse naquela cidade, e nos seres que nela moravam, para deixar que sua cólera o dominasse.

 — Senhor Aizen?  — disse a garota atrás dele, parecendo frágil no quimono preto.  — Devo ir procurá-lo? Talvez tenha sido pego... 

 — Não se preocupe, Momo.  — respondeu ele, sorrindo docemente para ela.  — Ele chegará em breve. Eu sei. 

 — Estou me sentindo um pouco preocupada, senhor. 

 — Não se sinta. Ele está perto... Finalmente chegou! Vou recebê-lo. Vá para trás, Momo, e não diga nada! 

Hinamori se afastou, recuando para as sombras, silenciosamente, e Aizen sorriu, perverso. Momo era tão divertidamente inocente e tão deliciosamente manipulável... Era a única pessoa que ele permitia ficar por perto o tempo inteiro, além de ter permissão para chamá-lo pelo nome, apesar de prefirir não fazê-lo. Além do mais, ele adorava usá-la para satisfazer-se, sabendo que, por mais que a maltratasse, ela sempre voltaria, como um cachorrinho.

Ouviram-se quatro batidas na porta, em quatro diferentes pontos, e Aizen abriu, reconhecendo o código. Encarou o rosto do homem, iluminado pelo luar, e deu passagem.

 — Você se atrasou...  

 — Trinta e quatro minutos e cinquenta e oito segundos.  — respondeu o outro, sistematicamente.  — Não estou para brincadeiras, Aizen. Não marquei essa reunião à toa. Tenho notícias interessantes. 

 — Pois bem. Diga-as. 

 — A princesinha Kuchiki fugiu. Está em Karakura. 

 — A notícia é verídica?  — perguntou Aizen, não acreditando que estivesse com tamanha sorte.  — Você confirmou tudo direitinho? 

 — Vi a garota com meus próprios olhos. Meu amigo, Abarai Renji, tem uma espécie de vínculo com a Soul Society, e desconfia que Byakuya vai cotá-lo para encontrá-la. Mas, como Abarai odeia a o vampiro, o plano é fazer de tudo para que ela fique e se encante pela cidade, e nós prometemos ajudá-lo neste plano. 

Aizen riu, deliciado.

 — Isto é perfeito! Eu nunca acreditei que poderia ter tanta sorte. A princesinha Kuchiki completamente exposta para um sequestro. Tendo fugido, o manto deve ter barrado seus poderes, o que significa que ela estará ainda mais vulnerável. 

 — Quer que eu a traga? 

 — Não. Vamos esperar. Me deixe informado sobre qualquer correspondência de Byakuya que chegar às mãos do Abarai... Convença-o a fazer a menina se enturmar... Vou enviar uma espiã minha para Karakura, para ficar de olho em tudo.  — Aizen bateu nas costas o espião.  — Você vai ser muito bem remunerado por esta informação e por quaisquer outras que você me conseguir... Finalmente eu terei a arma perfeita para atacar a cidadela. 

 — Sabia que você ia gostar dessa notícia.  — ele manteve a voz baixa.  — Tenho que ir. Estão todos numa boate, e eu preciso voltar logo, antes que Renji ou os outros sintam minha falta.  — o informante recuou.  — Em breve trago mais notícias, Aizen. 

Ele sumiu logo em seguida, e Aizen ouviu o farfalhar de seus passos pela floresta. Havia um sorriso gigante em seus lábios — finalmente as coisas estavam começando a dar certo. Nem mesmo a tola Hinamori com suas preocupações bobas e inocência poderia deixá-lo realmente irritado, naquele momento. E falando em Hinamori...

 — Momo?  — chamou ele.

 — Sim, senhor. 

 — Vamos voltar para casa. Lá, eu quero que você se arrume para viajar. Você vai morar em Karakura, agora... Quero que você encontre Kuchiki Rukia e trate de se tornar sua amiga. 

 — Sim, senhor. 

 — Ótimo.  — ele se aproximou e a beijou levemente nos lábios.  — As coisas finalmente vão começar a dar certo, Momo. Finalmente Byakuya Kuchiki vai se render à mim, e eu terei minha vingança. Ele não perde por esperar... 

 


	5. Séculos

_Era uma cabana, cheirosa, em meio à uma floresta. A mulher da noite anterior, Rukia, lhe encarava do outro lado do cômodo, um sorriso mordaz nos lábios finos, enquanto o chamava sensualmente com os dedos._

_Ele deu um passo à frente e o mundo girou vertiginosamente em uma espiral de cenas, até que ele se viu novamente na Soul Society. Só que, ao contrário do que ele poderia pensar, a boate estava vazia, as luzes malucas estavam desligadas e não havia o som alto que ele tanto odiava. Era ele, a boate e novamente Rukia, do outro lado, o mesmo sorriso mordaz, chamando-o com os dedos._

_Ichigo tentou novamente alcançá-la, mas uma nova espiral engoliu-o novamente. E ele estava em seu quarto, deitado na cama, nu, o corpo cheio de cortes e arranhões. Uma ardência se espalhava por todo o seu corpo, mas nada comparado ao arrepio que ele sentiu ao ver novamente Rukia, o mesmo sorriso mordaz, chamando com os dedos._

_Rukia deu um passo à frente, e, no ritmo do piscar do Kurosaki, ela estava ali, engatinhando na cama, se debruçando em cima dele. Os lábios dela eram tão vermelhos... O batom escorria pelos cantos de sua boca, mas, cerrando os olhos, Ichigo percebeu que não era batom. Era sangue. Escarlate e fresco._

_— O... O que é você?  — perguntou ele, enquanto ela deslizava as mãos pelo abdomen dele, deixando uma trilha de sangue onde seus dedos tocavam.  — Que tipo de demônio você é?_

_Ela sorriu, revelando caninos protuberantes dos quais pingavam pequenas gostas de sangue._

_— Às vezes os demônios estão dentro de nós, e nós nem percebemos.  — Rukia beijou seu pescoço.  — Eu sou o seu demônio e o seu inferno particular. Faça bom proveito._

_Ela cravou os dentes no pescoço desnudo e um grito aflorou como uma lâmina afiada, cortando tudo em volta como uma navalha. A dor vertia em ondas que lambiam-no de cima a baixo. Quando aquilo ia parar?_

 

Ichigo abriu os olhos, de supetão, e a primeira coisa que sentiu foi uma dor de cabeça tão intensa que o fez fechar os olhos, pressionando fortemente as pálpebras. Depois de um tempo, tentou abrí-los novamente, e sentindo a dor nocauteá-lo novamente, Ichigo gemeu.

Quando ele abriu seus olhos pela terceira vez, a dor abrandando o suficiente para permitir que ele enxergasse, a cena que ele viu o fez pensar que estava num sonho. A mulher da noite anterior, Rukia, estava andando nua pelo quarto, recolhendo suas peças de roupa espalhadas pelo chão. Em meio ao torpor do sono e da dor, Ichigo não se deu ao trabalho de ficar constrangido — seguiu cada passo dela com atenção, vendo-a amarrar o corpete, puxar as luvas e deslizar o vestido por cima da cabeça, abotoando os botões nas costas com extrema facilidade.

 — O que você está fazendo aqui?  — perguntou ele, enfim, suas palavras soando distorcidas e torpes.

 — Veja só, a incompetência em pessoa acordou!  — disse Rukia, sorrindo mordaz para ele.  — Quando você acordar de novo, tente se lembrar do que nós fizemos essa noite...  — ela se aproximou, e beijou o pescoço dele. — E, depois, se arrependa. 

Ichigo arregalou os olhos para ela, mas foi em vão. Em um piscar, não havia mais ninguém ali — só o vazio do quarto. E a única prova de que aquela mulher estivera realmente ali era o leve formigar de seu pescoço, aonde ela o beijara.

 _Não importa,_ pensou Ichigo, se virando para o lado, e fechando os olhos. _É um sonho, mesmo._

E mergulhou novamente no sono, sem saber que nunca mais ele diria palavras tão erradas.

 

>><< 

 

Rukia deu três batidas na porta da casa de Renji, educadamente. Tinha deixado o garoto ruivo, Ichido ou Ichigo, ela não se lembrava com clareza, dormindo em sua cama, completamente derrubado pelos noves copos de licor e as três rodadas de êxtase. Rindo, Rukia ainda se perguntava como ele ainda conseguira falar depois de uma rodada tão excessiva de drogas. Com certeza, ele não se lembraria do fiasco que tinha sido a noite anterior, e aquilo era realmente uma pena.

A Kuchiki queria realmente ter transado com ele. Ichigo parecia o tipo selvagem sem pudores, a julgar pelos beijos que os dois tinham trocado. Quem diria que tudo ia terminar daquela maneira? Rukia só queria se divertir um pouco com um corno idiota e terminara na cama.

Frustrada, diga-se de passagem.

 — Rukia? — disse Renji, a cara amassada de sono, do outro lado da porta.  — O que você está fazendo aqui? 

 — Até onde me consta, nós combinamos que íriamos comprar  roupas novas para mim.  — respondeu ela, prontamente, feliz por ter seus pensamentos dirigidos para outro rumo a não ser o triste episódio com Ichigo.  — Cheguei cedo demais? 

 — Bem...  — ele esticou a cabeça para dentro por alguns segundos.  — São seis e meia da manhã. Isso não é horário que se saia na rua, Rukia. Estou completamente quebrado de ontem... Exagerei no êxtase. Muito. 

 — Ah, me desculpe, sinto muito.  — disse ela, sabendo que não sentia nem uma réstia de culpa. — Mas vampiros não dormem... Vou ter que começar a me adaptar aos horários humanos. Volto às oito, então. Até mais tarde, Renji! 

A mão dele segurou o pulso dela antes que ela fosse embora, firmemente. Rukia, confusa, olhou para ele.

 — Se você quiser ficar, não tem problema. Só espero que não se importe de me deixar dormir um tempo.  — ele deu um sorriso fraco.  — Pode entrar. 

Ele abriu a porta, permitindo que ela entrasse. Renji estava de calção, o peitoral musculoso descoberto, revelando arranhões na base de suas costas e no abdomen. Analisando aquelas feridas com atenção, Rukia se deu conta de que ela tinha sido a responsável por aquilo. Com a ponta dos dedos, ela traçou a maior delas, que começava nos ombros e terminava na lateral das costelas.

 — Me desculpe por isso.  — disse ela.  — Acho que nem percebi quando fiz. Doeu? 

 — Na verdade, não.  — ele olhou para as cicatrizes, com descaso.  — Eu cicatrizo muito rápido, por causa do sangue de feiticeiro, e tal. Hoje a noite não vai ter mais nada aí.  

 — Ótimo.  — Rukia terminou de traçar a cicatriz e se afastou, observando-o por inteiro.  — Você pode dormir. Prometo que vou ficar absolutamente imóvel enquanto você dorme. 

 — Isso  é bom.  — ele foi para o quarto, e Rukia o seguiu.  — Agora, eu vou me deitar aqui e dormir mais duas horas e meia. Espero que você tenha muita paciência. 

A Kuchiki riu, e deitou num lado da cama enquanto Renji se enfiava no outro. E ficaram lado a lado, os rostos bem próximos, os olhos de Renji fechados e sua face se livrando de todo aquele semblante tenso que o caracterizava. Assim, calmo, ele parecia outra pessoa. Rukia absorveu a face dele com atenção — suas (inexistentes) sobrancelhas, o rosto fino e anguloso, os lábios cheios e os cabelos vermelhos compridos se espalhando por todo o travesseiro — e depois absorveu cada detalhe das espirais do teto, pintadas à mão por alguma pessoa com muita habilidade.

Observou as paredes, e, olhando para as nuvens que se moviam preguiçosamente no céu, deixou sua mente divagar, parando no homem da noite anterior, constatando, com decepção, que ainda estava frustrada. Primeiro porque ele tinha a deixado tão atiçada só para depois jogar-lhe um balde de água fria na cabeça — nos dois sentidos! — e segundo porque ele provavelmente não se lembraria da vergonha que tinha passado, ou seja, aquela noite só ficaria marcada na memória dela.

Com raiva, Rukia balançou a cabeça, e voltou seus pensamentos para a revista pornográfica jogada no chão. Rukia a pegou, e folheou. As páginas estavam tão gastas que logo virariam pó, além de todas sujas — manchadas de bebidas, sangue, e dedos, o que significava que a revista tinha sido muito folheada.

Porque ler revistas com mulheres nuas se eles a tinham pessoalmente em suas camas? Essa era a dúvida que Rukia queria sanar, e uma em meio às muitas que ela formulou durante algum tempo, no quarto. Depois, cansada de ficar na cama, Rukia se levantou, e se pôs à xeretar o apartamento. Remexeu a cozinha, o Ipod dele, mexeu no rádio e na TV. E, logo depois, a correspondência, formada basicamente por propagandas de cartões de crédito.

 — Você é muito xereta, sabia?  

Rukia largou a correspondência em cima da mesa e chegou o relógio. Nove horas. Renji era muito pontual.

 — Estava entediada.  — ela deu de ombros.  — Aliás, não tem nada de produtivo aqui, só propagandas. Você anda pagando as contas direitinho, Renji? 

 — Claro que sim. Sou um bom menino.  — Renji sorriu sarcasticamente.  — Eu trabalho, sabia? Três vezes por semana, uma academia. É uma miséria, mas dá para sobreviver. 

Ele foi até a cozinha, abriu a geladeira e tirou um pouco de vodka lá de dentro. Depois, o armário, de onde tirou um saco de bolacha salpet. Sentou-se e começou a comer, calmamente.

 — Bebendo logo de manhã, Renji? 

O Abarai riu.

 — Fazer o quê. É costume. Quer? Eu não sou muito fã de vodka, mas já que é a única coisa que temos aqui, vai isso mesmo.  — ele olhou para o rosto hesitante dela.   Ulquiorra gosta. Na verdade, adora, e fica num humor muito azedo quando não bebe. Pode  provar. 

 — Não vou beber agora. Não sei como meu organismo vai reagir à isso e eu não posso me dar ao luxo de ficar doida. Vou lidar com humanos; tenho que estar senhora de mim. 

 — Bem, escolha sua.  — ele forçou mais um copo.  — Já eu não consigo viver sem essas belezinhas chamadas bebidas alcoólicas. Sou um alcóolatra assumido. Acho que sou um drogado assumido, também.  — Renji sorriu para ela.  — Se eu fosse humano, já estaria morto, ou muito viciado. Mas ser meio sangue me dá um melhor controle sobre o que eu faço. Vamos comprar suas roupas? 

Rukia assentiu. Renji levantou-se, jogou a garrafa vazia de vodka no lixo e pegou a carteira no bolso, checando as notas. Depois, olhou o dinheiro que Rukia trouxera e arregalou os olhos.

 — É pouco?  — perguntou Rukia, preocupada.  — Se for pouco, eu posso trazer mais. 

 — Só se você quiser.  — Renji pegou as chaves e saiu do apartamento, trancando a porta.  — Esse dinheiro aí dá e sobra. É muita coisa! Mas não vai durar para sempre. Aonde você está ficando, Rukia? 

 — Por enquanto, em lugar nenhum.  — eles desceram as escadas e saíram para a rua, já movimentada.  — Não precisei de lugar para ficar, até agora... Não acho que vou precisar. 

 — Vai sim. Você pode ficar lá em casa, se quiser. Posso chamar Hitsugaya, ele é bom em materializar coisas... Assim arranjamos um armário para você. Se racharmos as contas, você vai ter um lugar onde se trocar e tomar banho. Você quer? 

Rukia franziu o rosto, pensando na proposta. Não estava pretendendo viver em constante companhia de uma pessoa meio humana — isso poderia acarretar problemas, principalmente se o meio humano fosse Renji. Em compensação, ele era o tipo de pessoa que não a deduraria, e que também não encheria tanto o saco. Além do mais... Morar com Renji significaria encontrar mais com os garotos, dos quais ela realmente gostara, principalmente o dos cabelos azuis, Grimmjow.

 — Tudo bem.  — disse ela, se decidindo.  — Vou administrar bem o dinheiro que tenho por enquanto, e vou dar um jeito de arranjar um emprego. 

 — Talvez você devesse ir à escola.  — disse ele, soando suave enquanto analisava as lojas.  — Se socializar. As pessoas da cidadela vão notar sua ausência, Rukia, e estar em meio à multidões pode ajudar. 

 — Eu achei que era justamente o contrário.  — Rukia sorriu.  — Estar em meio à multidões seria a minha perdição. As pessoas reparam em mim. Eu me destaco como um dedão machucado. Todos nós nos destacamos.  

 — Se você for boa atriz, ninguém irá notar.  — Renji olhou para ela de esguelha, e deu um sorriso convencido.  — Alguma coisa me diz que você tem talento... Veja só... Vestidos. Curtos. Vamos começar uma revolução nesse seu guarda-roupa medieval... Já vou avisando desde já que não entendo nada de moda, não sei nada de roupas e só vou achar um vestido bonito se ele for uma blusa, ok? 

Rukia riu deliciosamente enquanto entrava na loja, Renji a seguindo parecendo bem arrependido de ter feito aquela promessa. Realmente penalizada pelo sofrimento que ela o faria passar, Rukia se aproximou e beijou-o, sendo prontamente correspondida com animação. Imediatamente a frustração com Ichigo sumiu, sendo substituída por uma excitação. Assim que se separaram, Rukia olhou para ele, que não parecia nem de longe surpreso por causa do beijo, e sorriu.

 — Não reclame Renji. Se você for bonzinho, eu até deixo você entrar nos provadores comigo. 

E escolhendo três vestidos nas araras, ela entrou no provador, ainda a tempo de ver a animação espelhada nos olhos dele.

 

>><< 

 

Urahara Kisuke acordou como acordava todos os dias, às seis e meia da manhã, e levantou-se calmamente da cama. Fez toda a sua rotina matinal — tomar banho, escovar os dentes, vestir-se, tomar café — com perfeição e saiu de casa, aproveitando as ruas quase desertas de Karakura para correr, sem o risco de ser visto.

Urahara adorava correr, e, para ele, essa era a melhor parte de ser um vampiro — a velocidade. Ele simplesmente amava o vento batendo em seus cabelos, o leve zumbir de seus pés tocando, por apenas um segundo, o chão da rua, o modo ele podia enxergar tudo passando veloz por ele em sua corrida. Em seus tempos de cidadela, não era incomum vê-lo correndo o perímetro da cidade, sempre às margens do manto, juntamente com sua inseparável amiga, Yoruichi Shihouin.

Ao se lembrar de Yoruichi, ele diminuiu o ritmo, voltando-a para uma simples corrida humana. Fazia quantos anos que não se viam? Cem? Duzentos? Ele parara de contar fazia muito tempo, em meio às suas viagens pelo mundo aonde conhecera todo tipo de gente, entrara em contato com todos os seres sobrenaturais existentes e colecionara muitas e muitas lembranças, que ele guardava com cuidado num canto especial da memória. E, embora aqueles anos tivessem se passado, as lembranças que ele guardava de Yoruichi ainda estavam ali, numa redoma de vidro, cobertas de poeira, esperando para serem lustradas mais uma vez.

Às vezes, quando Kisuke se sentia muito entediado, ele gostava de tentar adivinhar como ela estaria, lá na cidadela. Talvez no comando do Instituto de Pesquisa, que ele deixara para trás. Ou na Academia de Artes Marciais — Yoruichi amava lutar e era realmente boa naquilo. Imaginava se a paixonite por Kuchiki Byakuya se desenvolvera, agora que ele já era um vampiro. Na cidadela, relacionamentos entre vampiros e espécimes preparados para a transição eram realmente proibidos, e a Yoruichi que ele conhecia quase salivava para o momento em que o belo jovem se transformaria num belo vampiro, um vampiro que ela pudesse “pegar”. 

Ele sentia saudades dela, muitas, mas nunca se arrependia de tê-la convencido a ficar. A vida para Shihouin na Cidadela era cheia de privilégios, muito contrária à vida que ela teria junto aos mundanos. Urahara suara muito para conseguir se manter inteiro — a Igreja Católica tinha sido particularmente complicada de lidar, além dos vários caçadores de vampiros mundanos, que, embora fossem só mundanos, eram mundanos altamente desagradáveis que tinham dado muitos problemas. Também havia o dinheiro, e Urahara chegara ao ponto de ter que roubar para sobreviver — uma arte que ele esperava não repetir nunca mais.

Não que ele achasse que realmente fosse precisar. Urahara virou uma pequena ruela que passava quase despercebida aos humanos, mas que era altamente frequentada pela ala sobrenatural da cidade, e chegou à sua loja, a qual ele administrava há quase trinta anos. Aquela loja lhe rendera maravilhas relacionadas à dinheiro, e ele provavelmente ficaria ali o resto da sua vida, uma vez que, como ele, as bruxas, os lobisomens e os sugadores de almas não envelheciam. Não haviam segredos, e ele gostava dali.

A ponto de recusar o convite da cidadela para uma volta.

Afinal, se eles eram burros o suficiente para descobrirem os estratagemas de Gin só depois de séculos, não mereciam alguém tão inteligente como ele em seu corpo docente. Embora soubesse tudo sobre os planos de Aizen e suas falhas tentativas de atacar a cidadela, se mantinha neutro, e não pretendia ficar do lado de ninguém. Embora soubesse que a sua não-volta deveria ter ferido Yoruichi, ele gostava muito de Karakura para deixar a cidade.

Suspirando alto, ele parou em frente à porta da loja, que tinha cinco trancas postadas em formato de flor, o que tornava-a quase impossível de ser arrombada. Urahara tirou do bolso interno do casaco uma chave especial — comprida e grossa, assemelhando-se à uma chave de fenda, com um pequeno chifre na ponta — e introduziu-a na tranca do meio, dando-lhe uma virada violenta que destrancou todas as outras quatro trancas. Sorrindo, ele entrou, trancou-a novamente e respirou fundo.

 — JINTA!  — gritou ele.  — O que significa esse cheiro horroroso? 

 — Desculpa aí, chefe!  — respondeu a voz de Jinta, um dos seus ajudantes, de dentro da loja.   — Um das poções de unhas de ratos modificados deu errado e explodiu. A Ururu está tentando fazer aquela droga parar de explodir, mas não está dando muito certo. 

Urahara foi para os fundos da loja, onde as poções eram produzidas, e encontrou Jinta sentado espaçosamente no sofá enquanto Ururu, sua outra ajudante, e Tessai, o amigo de infância que o ajudava a administrar a loja, tentavam inutilmente fazer a mistura roxa e pegajosa parar de explodir, lançando bolhas de gás fétido e lacrimejante no ar.

Suspirou.

 — Vocês têm de neutralizá-la, não sabiam? Há três potes de pó de almas modificadas atrás do sofá, que Jinta escondeu para fazer as flores que ele dá para a namoradinha ficarem brilhantes.  — Jinta corou, mas Urahara não estava prestando atenção.  — Vai ajudar a disfarçar o cheiro. Depois, limpem essa bagunça, tudo bem? Vou abrir a loja. 

Eles praguejaram enquanto jogavam o pó brilhante, pegajoso e absurdamente cheiroso na bagunça, mas o chefe não ligava. Para Urahara, aquilo era uma verdadeira diversão rindo gostosamente, ele abriu a loja, já encontrando uma discreta fila de clientes esperando.

A manhã foi calma. Poções para bruxas, roupas ultrarresistentes para lobisomens, algumas seringas especiais para um sugador de alma especialmente rabugento e uma cartela de documentos falsos para um grupo de transmorfos que viera do norte. Depois tudo entrou num mormaço chato, que deixou Urahara entediado. Faltavam quinze minutos para a loja fechar e todos já tinham ido embora, uma vez que, aos sábados, ele só abria meio período, até que uma cliente estranha apareceu.

Era claramente uma viajante — usava roupas leves e um longo e comprido cachecol cobrindo o rosto e os cabelos. O cheiro dela não lhe era nenhum pouco familiar, e as feições, cobertas pelo cachecol, dificultavam uma identificação. O que estava fazendo ali?

 — Loja Urahara.  — acabou dizendo ele, mecanicamente, como fazia para todos os que ele não conhecia.  — O que você deseja. 

 — Depende do que você está vendendo.  — respondeu a voz, soando baixa e abafada.  — Preciso de me enturmar. 

 — Podemos lhe arranjar documentos falsos. Temos sangue estocado, alguns itens de bruxaria e utilitários para todo tipo de ser sobrenatural que apareça, e, se não tivermos, é só fazer uma encomenda. O que você deseja? 

Os olhos da mulher, a única parte do corpo visível, se arregalaram ao ouvir o que ele falara.

 — Caramba, Urahara!  — a voz soou mais alta daquela vez.  — Você realmente se meteu em todo tipo de coisa ilegal, hein? 

 — Acho que não entendi.  — ele franziu o cenho, achando a voz familiar, mas não reconhecendo sua dona.  — Eu te conheço? 

 — Claro que conhece.  — a mulher riu, e puxou o cachecol.  — Há quatrocentos anos atrás, pelo menos, você conhecia muito bem. 

Urahara arregalou os olhos enquanto a mulher terminava de puxar o cachecol, deixando que ele caísse com leveza não chão. Não acreditava em quem estava à  sua frente. Estava realmente diante de Yoruichi Shihouin depois de quatro séculos sem se verem?

Ela tinha mudado pouco.  Os cabelos estavam compridos, caindo em ondas roxas por suas costas, e ela parecia mais musculosa. Mas, de resto, era a mesma Yoruichi com a qual ele convivera durante trinta anos — olhos brilhantes. Pele aveludada como pêssego e deliciosamente escura. O sorriso zombeteiro nos lábios.

Urahara pulou o balcão rapidamente para abraçá-la, sem ligar para o modo como ele parecia ridículo,  e estreitou-a nos braços enquanto ela ria, abraçando-o de volta. Alguns passantes olhavam  cena de esguelha, rindo, mas nem Urahara nem Yoruichi pareciam  ligar — ele começou a girá-la no ar, enquanto ela continuava rindo.

Ele não sabia que ela não ria daquele jeito fazia séculos. Ela não sabia que faziam anos que ele não tinha um brilho tão vivo nos olhos. E eles não sabiam como lembravam um casal em seu abraço. Mas não importava — aquele era um reencontro de dois amigos depois de quatrocentos anos, e nada poderia interferir — era um momento muito particular.

 — O que você está fazendo aqui?  — perguntou ele, em meio ao abraço.  — Achei que a cidadela não permitiria visitas à um traidor como eu! 

 — E ela não permite!  — Yoruichi desvencilhou-se para examiná-lo melhor.  — Mas eu tirei cinco meses de férias acumuladas para procurar um amigo filho-da-puta que não quis voltar para a cidadela quanto teve chance.  — ela olhou sugestivamente para ele.  — E para fazer um pequeno favor para Byakuya, também, mas este é só um detalhe. 

 — Eu não voltei para a cidadela porque tenho uma vida aqui, da qual eu gosto mesmo.  — Urahara começou a fechar a loja.  — A vida na cidadela deixou de ser a minha vida faz tempo. A cada dia desses anos eu me tornei muito humano para os padrões deles.... Desenvolvi emoções que os vampiros desconhecem. Aprendi a burlar regras.  — ele apontou para as estantes, os frascos variados e coloridos.  — E me tornei definitivamente um marginal da ilegalidade. 

Yoruichi riu novamente.

 — Eu sempre disse que você levava jeito para isso.   — ela espichou os olhos para dentro.  — Tem mais alguém aqui com você? 

 — Agora não. Mandei meus funcionários embora faz meia hora, uma vez que eu tenho que fechar a loja. No mundo humano, as lojas só ficam abertas meio período aos sábados. 

 — É mesmo?  — ela ergueu a sobrancelha.  — Bem, então eu vou entrar e você vai me fazer um relato detalhado desses quatrocentos anos, tudo bem? 

 — Folgada do jeito que você sempre foi, não acho que adiante dizer não.  — Urahara terminou de fechar a vitrine, trancou a caixa registradora e entrou, trazendo Yoruichi com ele.  — E você também pode desembuchar. Conseguiu “pegar” o Byakuya? Ele realmente se tornou o homem “lindo” e “maravilhoso” pelo qual você se derretia? 

 — Na verdade, não.  — ela fez um gesto desdenhoso de mão.  — Bonito ele ficou, mais ainda, mas ficou tão chato que ninguém aguenta. Foram quatro séculos de pura briga... No final, nós somos só bons amigos. E o contato mais profundo que trocamos foi um selinho que eu dei nele ontem antes de partir. Você sabe que eu não deixo nada para depois... Queria realizar os antigos desejos antes de ir embora. Foi uma espécie de despedida. 

Ele olhou para ela, o cenho franzido.

 — Você fala como se fosse uma coisa realmente definitiva. Não é tanto tempo assim, Yoruichi! O que são cinco meses em meio aos séculos vampiros? Nada. 

 — É, Urahara.  — o tom dela ficou subitamente sério.  — Mas a questão é eu não pretendo voltar. Não mais. Não se você não voltar comigo para a cidadela. 

Urahara voltou-se para ela, percebendo que ela realmente falava sério. Tudo o que ele não gostaria, naquele momento, era ter que discutir as suas escolhas em relação à própria vida com Yoruichi — porque eles não poderiam apenas sentar-se e conversar como os velhos amigos faziam? Teriam que discutir aquilo logo no primeiro dia?

Ele olhou nos olhos dela, fazendo questão de deixar a pergunta bem explícita neles, e a resposta dela foi um revirar de olhos. É claro que ela iria querer aquelas respostas ali e agora. Aquilo era _tão Yoruichi —_ impaciente, ansiosa, teimosa e exigente. Como ele fugiria daquelas perguntas? Afinal, ela sabia a influência que exercia sobre ele.

Sabia que não havia nada que ela pedisse que ele não fizesse por ela. E, embora o sentimento fosse recíproco — Shihouin não hesitaria em fazer qualquer coisa que Urahara precisasse — , naquele momento, ela estava com a vantagem.

 — Porque você não se senta?  — convidou ele, soando cansado.  — Acho que nós precisamos conversar. 

 

>><< 

 

Na zona central da cidade de Karakura, lugar aonde gira toda a vida econômica legal do local, a cidade se parece com uma mini Tokio. Vários prédios se erguem como pilastras, rasgando o céu em suas posturas imponentes e assustadores. A maior parte desses prédios são dirigidos à fins de comércio, mas ainda sim, em meio aos vários arranha-céus, existiem os prédios residenciais. Nesses, mora a elite da cidade — aquela que ignora o cheiro podre da marginalidade da periferia, preferindo voltar suas atenções para o próprio umbigo e para a vida de luxo e aparências falsas dos ricos.

Nem todos.  No décimo quinto andar, naquela manhã de sábado, assim que os raios de sol começaram a jogar suas luzes espiraladas sobre os quartos, Hitsugaya Toushirou abriu os olhos, reconhecendo que era hora de acordar. Revirou-se na cama, a cabeça latejando muito, e deu de cara com uma menina minúscula dormindo calmamente em sua cama. Arregalando os olhos, ele se levantou, concertando a dor de cabeça com um estalar de dedos e olhando para mulher como se ela fosse uma cobra enorme, deslizando perigosamente por sua cama.

Aquele tipo de erro era o que ele vinha tentando consertar. Desde que mudara para aquele apartamento, há quase oito meses, a primeira regra que ele impôs para si mesmo era que nunca deveria trazer qualquer vadia para dentro de casa. Os moradores daquele prédio — a estúpida, idiota e arrogante elite da cidade, pensou ele, com desprezo — não via bem o sexo casual, o que era bem irônico, uma vez que os relacionamentos eram uma troca de chifres sem fim. Adultério não era uma raridade entre os casais. Mas na última vez que uma mulher fora vista saindo de sua casa furtivamente, os síndicos vieram lhe encher o saco, alegando que aquele tipo de coisa poderia manchar a reputação do prédio, e que preferiam que aquilo não se repetisse.

Será que doeria muito arrancar suas cabeças? Hitsugaya repetira aquela perguntas tantas vezes para si mesmo que ela se tornara uma espécie de mantra para se acalmar. Imaginar aquelas pessoas sendo decapitadas lhe trazia calma suficiente para que ele não se descontrolasse. E era nessas horas que ele reconhecia que seus amigos tinham razão — ficar rico honestamente, com uma carreira de advogado, como ele fizera, dava muito mais problemas do que roubar um banco. Principalmente pelo caso de que, se Hitsugaya fosse o ladrão, não teriam alarmes disparados. Cofres arrombados. Nem policiais à espreita. O dinheiro simplesmente sumiria, como se nunca tivesse existido, e iria parar na mão dele, quieto como um cachorrinho.

Se Hitsugaya odiava tanto os pais a ponto de fugir de casa, porque ainda continuava seguindo suas insistentes lições sobre honestidade? Afinal, ele não era realmente honesto, estava mentindo para todos sobre quem realmente era — um homem  frio, sistemático, que, num acaso, acabara se envolvendo mais do que deveria naquele mundo. Não se arrependia, porém — gostava de seus amigos, gostava das festas, gostava das drogas e gostava das mulheres. Mas se ele não se importava de fingir ser quem não era, porque raios deveria se importa com o modo como o dinheiro entrava na conta bancária?

Hitsugaya balançou a cabeça, voltando à realidade — não era hora de fazer perguntas, e sim de arranjar as soluções.  Primeiramente, tinha que sumir com aquela garota dali.  E depois, tinha que se apressar, pois tinha meia hora para chegar ao escritório, se utilizando de meios humanos. Olhando para cima, ele tentou se lembrar do feitiço que tinha aprendido com a avó, e que era capaz de deslocar qualquer massa de peso na velocidade da luz.

O nome não lhe vinha,e ele não podia ficar parado ali esperando. Jogando sobre ela palavras que a fariam ter um pesado sono de duas horas, ele tomou um banho rápido e se enfiou rapidamente no terno, encomendado de um alfaiate caro que tinha lhe cobrado os olhos da cara. Sendo ele um homem pequeno — bem pequeno — todas as roupas tinham que ser feitas sob medida para ele, a não ser que ele quisesse dar cinco dobras na barra de uma calça, ou ficar com as camisas pendendo por cima da calça, como uma capa. Analisando-se rapidamente no espelho, ele penteou os cabelos com uma curta passada de mão e desceu para tomar o café.

A dispensa estava quase vazia. Sobravam algumas bolachas e bolos de padaria, o que iria servir. Engolindo precariamente toda aquela comida, ele foi até a caixa de correio, lembrando-se de que prometera à Renji que checaria a correspondência todos os dias, na espera pela carta de Kuchiki Byakuya que o Abarai tinha certeza de que chegaria. Hitsugaya não sabia bem o que esperar — tudo o que sabia sobre Kuchiki Byakuya eram os boatos e informações de Gin, o que não valia muita coisa. Ele era uma cobra mentirosa; todos sabiam disso.

Mas a correspondência estava lá, quase transbordando para fora da caixa de correio acoplada à porta de madeira ocidental. Tirando-a com cuidado da caixa ,Hitsugaya constatou que ela era,  em maior parte, formada por contas de luz, telefone, internet e outras coisas que o filho da puta do Abarai não pagava. Ainda lhe daria uma boa surra por ter usado seu precioso endereço como álibi, mas, naquele momento, não estava preocupado. Teria a carta de Byakuya chegado?

 — Acho que é isso daqui.  — disse ele, por fim, pegando uma das últimas  cartas da pilha. O remetente tinha sido escrito em caligrafia fina e esticada.  — Remetente... Que merda de letra é essa? Bem... Kuchiki... Byakuya!  — ele conferiu duas vezes para ver se estava correto, e sorriu.  — O  desgraçado do Abarai nunca erra... Vamos ver o que temos aqui. 

Ele abriu o envelope, constando que o seu interior tinha sido escrito com a mesma caligrafia horrorosa de antes. Com dificuldade, ele leu o conteúdo.

_“Abarai Renji,_

_Creio que, a menos que  a reles população da cidade de Karakura se tornou de repente uma central de notícias,  você não saiba que minha irmã mais nova, Kuchiki Rukia, fugiu da nossa mansão na cidadela faz duas noites, com o objetivo estúpido de que essas festas ridículas combinavam mais com ela do que nossa vida de luxo e conforto em  nossa mansão. Não sei muito bem em que direção ela foi, mas filtrando alguns fatores que não são da sua conta, descobri que, provavelmente, ela esteja agora em Karakura, hospedada com os Shiba._

_Eu quero que você a encontre e traga-a de volta. Se for preciso, traga-a à força, mas eu quero que ela esteja junto à nós novamente em menos de um mês. Não estou com paciência para desculpas de que essa busca é como procurar uma agulha num palheiro — porque ela É, e eu quero eficiência nesse serviço. Ele é de máxima importância._

_Faça-me o favor de não se machucar todo como quando eu mandei você matar os três dragões de gelo. A cirurgia de reconstrução do seu ombro me custou os turros, ou seja, seja um bom menino e não se machuque muito. Se quiser se machucar muito, então morra de uma vez — não me dê mais prejuízos do que você já deu._

_Espero que logo Rukia esteja de volta aos nossos, Renji. Só para informação, ela é baixa, aparentando treze anos, tem cabelos negros e pele muito pálida. É uma garota fina e educada. Tenha cuidado com seu temperamento difícil. Calculo que os poderes dela estejam bem fracos agora, mas, por precaução, procure não irritá-la. Eles se pronunciam de modo mais intenso se unidos à raiva._

_Um mês, Abarai, este é o prazo._

_Mande minhas saudações à Sally._

_Kuchiki Byakuya.”_

 

Hitsugaya começou a rir antes mesmo de terminar a carta. Não era o tipo de homem que ria com facilidade — na verdade, demonstrar emoções era um evento raro vindo de Toushirou — mas aquela carta tinha o divertido profundamente. O modo cego como Byakuya acreditava ter autoridade sobre Renji tinha sido hilário. Ele realmente acreditava que aquela ordem, feita daquela maneira tão insolente, agiria sobre Renji? Talvez ele acreditasse, porque a carta estava ali, escrita legitimamente por uma caneta especial, escrita com tinta modificada.

Com cuidado, Hitsugaya dobrou a carta e colocou-a novamente dentro do envelope, fechando-o com um deslizar de dedos. Parecia nunca ter sido aberto. Olhando o relógio, ele percebeu que teria de usar de métodos não humanos para chegar à tempo do trabalho. E ainda tinha que sumir com aquela garota.

Como o feitiço de deslocamento de massa não lhe tinha aparecido na cabeça, só lhe restava uma coisa: fazer um de substituição. Provavelmente a garota ficaria muito assustada por acordar numa loja de lençóis, mas era melhor que encarar os olhares venenosos os vizinhos de Hitsugaya. Relutantemente, ele a vestiu, e batendo as palmas uma única vez, ela sumiu no ar, um lençol branco perfeito surgindo em seu lugar.

Pronto. Todos os problemas resolvidos. Correndo, Toushirou pegou a mala e o telefone, trancou a porta e desceu as escadas como um raio. Havia alguém se mudando para o andar de baixo: uma garota pequena, de cabelos negros e olhar infantil. Parecia ser o tipo de menina que ele teria que evitar, e Hitsugaya fez um lembrete mental de não bancar o bom vizinho com ela. Pegou o celular e discou rapidamente o número do Abarai, esquecendo da garota por um tempo — sem saber que ela seria sua fonte de problema pelos próximos meses, ele saiu do prédio, ouvindo Renji atender no terceiro toque.

 — Renji? É o Hitsugaya. A correspondência que você esperava chegou... 

E essas palavras se dissolveram no ar exatamente como o homem que as proferira. Com um pulo, Hitsugaya se desmanchou em cinzas, indo aparecer novamente no escritório como se tivesse chegado ali andando. Suspirando, ele desligou o celular e entrou.

Hora de mais um dia de trabalho.


End file.
